Love's not sweet at all
by Laurrrrrra
Summary: This story focuses on Karin Kimura's life, a normal teenager from New York, who's sent to her grand-mother in Konoha due to her spoiled behaviour. She develops a crush on Sasuke, but this love changes her life completely. How will she fit in this world?
1. The decision

"Karin! Karin! Karin, wake the fuck up! Karin!"

It seemed to be my mom's voice. But that couldn't have been possible, she was gone to New York and she was supposed to come back in 4 days…or something like that.

I opened my eyes. A powerful light invaded my retina, forcing them to close back.

"Karin!" the sound repeated.

My brain started to process the information. Yes, the person who was screaming was my mom, and yes, I was in big trouble. I opened my mouth, trying to communicate something, but my action was useless.

"Don't bother. Get dressed and come downstairs, in the living-room."

She left the room. I was alone now. Me, my thoughts and… a room full of empty bottles of alcohol, condoms, cocaine and other things that shouldn't be in an underage's hands. My closet was intact… excepting the fallen door.

I got out of bed slowly and I started to choose some clothes. In less than 5 minutes, I had a pair of trashy skinny jeans and a random T-shirt. I went to the bathroom, peed, brushed my teeth and washed my dirty face. I was such a mess.

My mom invited me to sit on the sofa, in front of her. She was looking in my eyes with her disappointed face. She wasn't intimidating me at all. My headache was, though.

"Where's dad?" I asked to break the silence.

"He's still in Tokyo. I came back earlier because I had some important business, but I'm leaving soon. But don't change the subject, young girl. I couldn't imagine you doing this… how could you turn the house upside down for a night of hot sex and alcohol, even drugs… Wait until your father finds out!"

"Mom, it's New York. Like you didn't screw boys like whores on tequila when you were my age."

"Karin, shut up, I was a very good girl. So what if it's New York? Does this mean you have to waste your life and our money? You're 16, not 20, not 32 like me. Understand this, for God's sake!"

"Too much wisdom here. Don't you think it's kind of ironic how you are lecturing me about life, when I am leaving by myself because you are so busy? Chill out, girl, it's not like you're going to send me to my granny, in Japan."

"I'm sorry, but this is what I am going to do. You cannot be unsupervised. Not anymore. Go and start packing, your plane takes off in 2 hours. You will come back in New York when your grandmother thinks you are ready. Got it?"

"Yeah, mom."

Arguing with her was like having a conversation with a turtle. I went upstairs and started packing. Finally, I was sitting in front of 6 suitcases.

"These are enough, I guess."

I asked my mom to help me with those mountains full of clothes and, guess what, she did. She also drove me to the airport. I said goodbye and left. Even though she didn't deserve, I kissed her cheek.


	2. Old habits in a new world

The plane left me in Tokyo, but granny lives in a small village, so I had to do something to get there. I wasn't feeling really safe, I'm really scared of rapists, thieves, murderers and I'm always being paranoid about them.

"Hi, Dad, it's me, Karin! Can you come and pick me up and leave me at granny? Pretty please…"

"Yes, teddy bear! I'll be at the airport in 10 minutes. Take care!"

I wanted to add something in that conversation, but he hung up. My parents are too busy dealing with business, so a teenager is too much for them. You get used to this in time.

Those 10 minutes turned out to be 20, but at least he made it.

"Get in! Don't worry, I'll put the suitcases in the trunk."

By the end of the road, I was asleep. Nobody was saying anything, so I closed my eyes and the magic happened.

I woke up on a white, leather sofa, with my grandmother watching me sleep. Yes, she is one of those freaks who enjoy watching you sleep.

"Granny?"

"Who else, honey? Oh, you slept so much, you didn't even realize when your father placed you on the couch."

I went and hugged her. She was the same: kind at the beginning and strict in the end. She was a teacher, so that helped her a lot. But I love her. I love everything about her, including her wrinkles, her extra-bright pink lipstick, her vintage-like nail polish and her cheap fragrance. I love her because she raised me, my biological mom being busy all the time.

"I missed you so much!" I whispered in her ear.

She didn't reply, which annoyed me. I stepped away and I went into my old room. All my clothes, accessories, make-up, and whatever else I had, were well-arranged, everything having its own little space.

Staying at my grandma had good sides, as well!

My bed was just like it used to be: tall, pink and fluffy. I laid on it and I started daydreaming. I fell asleep, but I was woken up by my granny's yelling.

"What are you doing, Karin? Wake up, your classes start in half an hour."

"But I'm tired and I have been here for just an hour…"

"Wrong, honey. You arrived here 8 hours ago, but you slept! Now change you dirty clothes, don't put on any make-up and come and take your sandwich, you are eating it on your way to school."

Sandwich? Dirty clothes? She must be joking… I took a high waisted skirt, pretty tight, I have to admit, a big T-shirt which I tucked into the skirt and I put on some stiletto knee-high boots.

I wasn't planning to use make-up because I'm pretty confident with myself and I was also trying to avoid a fight with the only person I was living in with. Before I dressed up, I took a hot shower and I had an amazing facial using some random scrub and a Shiseido mask. My amazing hair requested a brush. It was very long, bleached platinum blonde, so it had the right to be tangled. But after 5 minutes of continuously pain, it looked awesome. I am such a narcissist…

"Karin, hurry up, you will be late! Two of my friends' nieces will come and take you to school, so be friendly! Be nice to them and don't teach them stupid things, this isn't New York."

"How can I forget?.."

The doorbell rang.

"Good morning, Mrs. Hayashi!"

"Sakura! Ino! It's a pleasure to see you again! This is my niece, Karin. Her mother delivered her in a beautiful package for an uncertain period of time. Please welcome her in your group."

Erm…awkward moment… And one of the girls had short, light pink hair and the other had long, blonde hair (this is waaaarr!). I don't know, they seemed to be ok.

"As granny said, I am Karin, and I will be late if we don't leave now."

"Bye, Karin! Bye girls!" said granny.

"Looking forward to seeing you again, Mrs. Hayashi!"

The school was…eh, the school was, is and will be school. It's just like vodka, it's the same wherever you drink it. Plenty of hot boys with very creepy behavior. Sakura told me that there was just one huge class for the 16 year old students, which is very good.

Another think that I liked, no guy was pervy, here everybody focuses on their job.

"Hey, new girl, check this out. That black-haired guy over there, that piece of heaven but hot as hell is Sasuke!" said Ino with a tint of ignorance in her voice.

"New girl? My name is Karin, fyi. K-A-R-I-N. Not hard, is it? 5 letters. Can your short-term memory memorize 5 fucking letters?"

"Apparently not. I know what we told your grandmother, but neither me nor Sakura will follow your lead. Consider this a warning. And if you mention this to Mrs. Hayashi, trust me, your hair won't be that nice and smooth."

"Look, pussycat, don't threaten me because you don't know a single fucking thing about me. You are overstressing and that's written on your forehead."

"What?"

"That means you have wrinkles."

I showed her my super white teeth and I walked away. She wasn't worth my time and air.

There was a swing in the school yard. In it, a cute blond boy. I said hi and introduced myself to him.

"Hey, Karin!" he responded with a big grin on his face. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you, sweet cheeks. I heard that you and Ino had a really big fight."

"News travel fast, don't they? Nope, we didn't fight, she irritated me, that's all. She threatened me with pulling my hair off, I told her she had wrinkles. Not a big deal anyway. I don't know anyone here, besides you, so that won't affect my reputation."

"Everybody will know you soon enough. Just wait. Now we have to go to class. Come, I will show you the way."

"Thanks."

He took my hand and dragged me to the classroom, while he was running. It would have been okay if I hadn't had heels…

"You know that we are ninjas, do you?" he asked me.

"You're what…?"


	3. Impressions

Guys, I really hope you like this story. Please, review it so I can improve my writing skills. You opinion truly matters! 

Note: I hope you guys noticed that this story isn't focused on THAT Karin from Team Hawk. 

It was such a battle in the classroom… All the girls wanted to sit next to Sasuke.

"STOP IT! I WANT NEITHER OF YOU STAYING NEXT TO ME!" he screamed, annoyed as hell.

Everybody sat at their place. Except me… The only place that wasn't taken was that beside Sasuke, and God knows I didn't want to stay there. He noticed my reticence sitting there and he smiled. I bet he was happy because I wasn't going to bug him.

The teacher entered the classroom.. He was cute, excepting that enormous scar he had around his nose.

"As you guys have already noticed, we have a new girl here. Her full name is…"

His unfinished sentence was followed by a few seconds of silence. I thought that he'd forgotten my name, but Naruto told me that I should introduce myself.

"Oh, sorry…" I said, completely apathetic. "My name's Karin Kimura. I'm 16, just like every kid in this room. I'm a fucking human, I breathe, I eat a lot. I'm not special or anything, but I like to believe that I am unique being awfully beautiful. I overuse the word "fuck". I'm strong, hit me, I'll hit you back. Or at least I'll try. And if I can't do it from the first try, I'll work fucking hard and I will make it in the end. 'cause I'm a fighter. I'm full of love, but love brings hate, so do the math. I'm dark and twisted, but I am that girl that you want to be with. Of course, you will not like me, but I can live with that. C'ést fini!"

"Thank you, Karin." smiled Iruka. "Please take a seat. You can go in the last desk and sit near Sasuke. Now I have to explain you some things. You see, some people from this village have some sort of energy called chakra. Actually, there are others who possess this power, from other villages, but you will learn that in time. Anyway, we are trying to develop this energy, so we can create a strong connection between mind and body, a connection which helps us gain some achievements. For example, Naruto, come here and do that Shadow Clone Jutsu."

This was pretty complicated. Naruto went in front of everyone, did a weird sign with the hand and… OMG, an army full on Narutos showed up there.

"So, moving on" continued Iruka "We aren't freaks, we are perfectly fine. Sadly, you won't be able to become a ninja because you are too old to start developing your chakra, so all you can do is learn the theory and observe. Sasuke, your new deskmate, will take you to the library and will give you "Ninja Volume 1" and "Ninja 101" and you have to read the carefully. Any questions?"

"Only one. But I do not want my grandmother to find out. So… When I was 8 I discovered that I am…. Anything but ordinary. I have an awesome gift. I can play with water. I mean, I can freeze it, boil it and I can also mould it however I want. Also, when I am in trouble, it protects me by creating a shield without me doing anything voluntarily. So, if I train with you, can I become a ninja too? I really like helping people and this would be cool, I guess."

Everyone was straight-faced.

"Yes, you can, but only if you work hard and measure to our expectations. You still have to read those books. And now, moving on to organization things… We work in teams, teams which have been already chosen, but due to the excessive fighting between members, we are going to form new ones. Tomorrow morning we will post the new list at the entrance. I'm telling you, you won't be happy, but you will have to get used to it, no changes allowed."

The girls were terrified. They wanted to be teammates with Sasuke so bad…

I smiled to him, but he responded with a disgusted face.

"Hi, I'm Karin"

I was hoping that he wasn't that repulsive.

"You think I have short-term memory? Hell no. I heard your name 10 times in the last hour, how can I forget it? You know my name already, save your time and stop asking stupid questions"

"Be calm, boy! You aren't that interesting, trust me. You're just a spoiled brat. You don't have to be irritated if the new, hot girl has tried to say hello to you. I won't bother you if you don't want me to"

A shy smile could've been visible on his face.

"Well, don't!"

WHAT? I'm extra cute with him, and he's being the biggest jerk alive? You've got to be kidding me….

I went to Iruka and I asked him if I could change my deskmate.

All the girls were amazed, I'm guessing that he's the wanted one here.

"Sorry, but no" said Iruka to me with a kind expression on his face. "No switching allowed. Kids, break time!" and he DISAPPEARED! Weird…

"Naruto, wanna go for a drink?"

"Better idea: let's go and eat some ramen."

"Okay…."

"Two cups of ramen, please" ordered Naruto with a huge grin on his face.

"Why everybody is making such a fuss around Sasuke?"

"'cause he's the smart guy with amazing grades, dark and twisted and this is making all the girls curious. I have no idea, I'm a guy…"

"I bet you are" I raised my eyebrows in a sexy way and he turned red. What is wrong with the boys here? "Anyway… why is he dark and twisted?" The funny thing is that I described myself as being dark and twisted, but that's because… well, I guess you will see that in time.

"Because all the members of the Uchiha clan got murdered by his brother, Itachi Uchiha. This is all I know."

Okay, my lack of compassion when I was little can't be compared with his life experience… No wonder that guy is cold like a fucking ice cube.

"Thanks, Naruto. Erm.. Sorry, I really have to go now. I have to be home soon and I have to talk to someone first."

I left the money on the counter and I kissed his forehead.

Fuck Murphy and his laws! You'll always want what you can't get.

I'm gonna upload the next chapter as soon as I can! Don't forget to review it!


	4. This time I liked being beaten up

I was walking on the empty street. Terrible. I forgot my way home, so I had to ask someone for indications. Too bad no one was there. Not even a fucking dog.

On my walk, I passed through a park. There was Sasuke lying on a bench, reading some ninja shit. I tried to approach.

"Hey" I heard myself talking while sitting next to him. "I heard about your loss. I'm so sorry."

"What?" he shouted. "Why don't you mind your own business?"

"Calm down! I thought you needed compassion, that's all"

"Yea, I don't have like 900 girls buzzing me all day about it… you're smart, that hair color suits your mind."

"Erm… okay, I will pretend you didn't just affirm that I am stupid. Anyway, I was thinking, about my powers… can you help me train? I mean, by tomorrow, the teams will have been made and I've never had to fight before. Pleaseeee." I batted my eyelashes in a sexy way, hoping he will accept.

"No."

"Why? It's just one time, I'm asking you this as your desk mate. You are strong and I wanna get used to being beaten up. It's not a habit for me…you know. I will never, ever, flirt with you. I promise."

"Oh, God. Fine. Just this once. And if you ever flirt with me again, I will beat your ass up!"

We both stoop up simultaneously. We took a distance from each other and got into position for attacking or dodging. He got closer to me, fast, full of fury, trying to hit me. Luckily, my water shield activated itself everytime he tried a move and it stopped his attack, even those provoked by his weird hand signs.

He realized that he couldn't hit me unless he were fast enough to pass through the shield. Suddenly he started to move so fast that I couldn't even see him and my water was barely holding on. I froze his legs to immobilize him. I knew that it wouldn't hold him back for too long, so I also started to boil his blood (procedure which is very complicated and needs a lot of focus). He was on his knees in no time.

"Who's your daddy?" I asked with an evil smile on my face.

He smiled. He fucking got up! The next and that last thing that I saw was a lightning. I fell unconscious.

I woke up on the bench with him staring at me.

"What… What the fuck happened?"

"Frying my blood was not your best idea, blondie. I am stronger than you think, I got up and performed a lightning technique called chidori. As you might know, water plus lightning equals not such a good idea, but I tried not to kill you, so that shock was minor. Anyway, you are not as weak as I thought you are. You might be very strong someday."

"What time is it?"

"10."

"My God, granny's gonna kill me. And I don't even know how to get home… Can you please show me the way?"

"Even if I didn't want, you are not able to walk by your own and I can't let you here. What's your grandmother's name?"

"Hayashi."

Neither of us told a word during that period of time. I wanted to talk to him, but he wouldn't care so it would have been pointless.

"Here we are." He told me, gently putting me down. "You can walk by yourself from here."

"Thank you so much. By the way, about your brother, work hard, I'm sure you'll be strong enough to beat his ass as soon as possible."

He didn't say anything for a few seconds. A smile was sketched on his face.

"I told you, don't ever talk about my family. And… thanks for advice, to bad I was already doing that…"

He smiled. He fucking smiled. Then his disappeared.

I barely entered the house when granny started screaming.

"Karin, you silly girl! Do you realize what time is it? I was worried sick." She suddenly changed her angry face into a flirty one. "And by the way, after just one day here, you are brought home by the most popular boy? You're just like your mother."

"Yeah, right" Her comment annoyed me. "I'm going to sleep. I am not hungry."

"Good night, love. I'm gonna wake you up early."

"Superb…' Night… "

Some cookies and a glass of milk where laying on my bed. I smiled and I thought about my amazing day.. It's gonna be a great trip, a little spicy, but this is for taste!

Guys, I hope you like it. If you thing that I should change something, go ahead and review it. Thanks so much for reading it, it means so much to me. 

Love, Laura!


	5. Thanks for helping me

I woke up at lunch. Granny was in the living room, having a deep conversation with a friend of hers.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!" they both told me, raising their coffee. "Want some?"

I didn't answer. I waved my hand and then I shook my hand. I went in the kitchen and I ate whatever was on the table. I didn't bother washing the dishes, that wasn't my job after all. The next stop was in the bathroom. I took off my pajamas, watching them hit the floor. I was picturing Sasuke's reaction if he saw me naked, stripping for him. He would've been grossed out and thanks to that, so was I. His cold eyes, watching my perfect tanned skin, not even caring, not even showing some excitement… nothing.

I went into the bathtub and I watched the water flowing and hitting the ground. Thanks to those ice-cold drops, Sasuke disappeared from my mind. Then, the warm water made me smile.

My skin was squeaky clean and moisturized (body lotion, I sincerely love you).

I carried on with my morning routine.

In the end, I was standing in front of a mirror, wearing some light blue skinny jeans, a black T-shirt with a colorful print and some ballet-flats. That outfit was chosen by my grandmother and with her, the arguing had no point. The makeup was colorful and amazing, just like me. Haha!

"Oh God! It's 1 pm!" I yelled. "Granny, why didn't you wake me up?"

"It's time for you to be more responsible."

The next minute I was running to school.

The school yard was empty, so all the students were in class. I went there as well.

"Hello! Please, excuse me for being late, Iruka Sensei. I couldn't wake up in time, you know, those hour differences are killing me."

"Make sure it doesn't happen again." he smiled.

On my way to the last desk, I met dozens of angry looks. What the fuck was wrong with them?

"Now, students, a theory test!" announced Iruka. "Karin, I truly hope you read those books because this test is 25% of the annual grade."

Crap.

I knew I would fail this exam, test, or whatever.

The paper sheets were handed over. Everybody was having a pen in their hand and was writing something, except me. I was just watching them writing their test. It was Multiple Choice, but unique subjects. No copying, no cheating. Smart…

Sasuke already finished.

"You didn't write a thing?" he asked me, smiling ironically.

"Can you see something written on this paper?"

"No."

"Then yes, I didn't write a thing."

"Gimme your test, you ironic bitch!"

I just gave it to him. Another reason to laugh, why not? I noticed that he started to solve my questions.

"Now you have an A!" he said, while returning it.

"Ermm.. Gracias!"

I gave my test to Iruka and went on the lobby. I remembered about that team list, so I went to check it out.

K..K..K..Karin Kimura! Teammates: Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno. Whyyy? Whyyy meee? It was the only team with 4 members, me, obviously, was nothing but an intruder.

My tears wet my cheeks. I saw the swing in the school yard and I went to it. Sasuke saw me crying and came next to me.

"Stop crying, girl. Our team is big, so it's divided. You and me and Naruto with Sakura. Don't take it for granted, it's just because you are new and we have to keep a balance. I am the best, you are the weakest… do the math."

"Not helping."

"You're crying 'cause you are in my team?"

"Not everything is about you, moron! I'm the new girl, nobody likes me! I can't make friends because every girl wants you and I am stuck with you. I would be okay if you liked me… it would be enough... But you don't. I know you helped me because if I failed the whole team did. I am just a fucking girl who messes around, who wanna fuck you so bad…right? That's what you think of me…"

"Just stop the drama. Let's go, we have to meet our team leader."

We were waiting in a classroom. Sakura and Naruto were arguing about some shit, Sasuke was reading a ninja book and I was watching them all.

A grey-haired dude walked in. He had a weird mask on his face, but he was cute. He introduced himself. His name was Kakashi Hatake and he was our leader, but also our coach.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Karin, tomorrow, 5.30 AM, school yard. Got it? Good day."

He was gone. Sooo gone.

5.30? WHAT?

"How am I gonna wake up so early? I am having trouble waking at 12…" I complained.

"Oh, for God's sake, not everybody needs 10 hours of sleep" Sakura said. "Me, for example.."

"Sakura, sugar, I don't care about you or your schedule. You are superficial, you dress like shit and you have terrible taste at colors. Notice the pink. If the friends aren't as important as this boy, then fuck you, 'cause you won't get him." Naruto and Sasuke were staring at us, confused and also amused. "And by the way, Sakura, Naruto fucking likes you! Maybe he isn't as hot as Sasuke, but he can really make you happy. I can't believe you would give up on him for a pretty face. You think I am not attracted to Sasuke? You think I wouldn't give anything to have him? But I wanna have Sasuke like you have Naruto… He's fucking unique with those pure feelings. I should know better. Now please excuse me…"

I left. I went home.


	6. Cold as ice, yet hot as hell

"I'm home!"

"Already? Oh, so let's just spend some time together, aka I have to let you know about the new schedule."

It sounded painful. We sat on the couch.

"So, first of all, you have to go to sleep at 11 and wake up at 7. You will eat, read, learn and wash yourself. You are also not allowed to stay after 8 outside the house, it can be dangerous. I have to know who you are with and where are you going. It isn't bad at all, right?"

Of course it wasn't. It's fucking perfect to have this program now that I am 16...

I went upstairs and put my pajamas on. I fell asleep immediately, this day being exhausting.

"Karin, wake up!"

My deep sleep was disturbed by my amazing grandmother. I hardly opened my eyes, but I was full of energy as soon as I saw my teammates standing in front of me.

"Granny, what's happening?"

"They told me about your difficulties with adapting to this time zone, so they asked me to wake you up. It's 5 AM and you have half an hour to get ready."

"Mkay."

Granny was gone, but there were 3 persons still standing in front of me.

"Karin, move your ass! Now!" Sakura yelled.

I stood up. Terrible feeling.

Luckily, in half an hour I looked better than it could've been possible.

"Guys, he's messing with us! It's 6:30…This was another hour of sleep…" I said very angry.

"Calm down! Spending time with your best friends is better, isn't it?" asked Naruto with a big grin on his face.

I smiled and I shook my head disapprovingly. He got mad, so he asked Sakura to go for a walk. SHE DID ACCEPT!

Now it was just me and Sasuke. I got closer to him. Very close. There were like 10 centimeters between us. He looked in my eyes with those big, cold eyes.

"Sasuke…"

"Shut up! Just shut up for a second!"

I was literally burning. I couldn't stop myself. I kissed him. Our lips were glued together for a few seconds, then our tongues started to dance on a weird choreography.

He pushed me away.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he yelled, obviously very angry. "Who do you think you are to come here and just kiss me?"

"I think you wanted me to."

"No shit! When I want something, I obtain that. Or at least I try. Do you think I tried? Nooo. So where this brings us to? To the conclusion that I didn't wanna kiss you. You are just as useless and childish as the other girls. I don't wanna see you again, bitch!"

"Useless? Childish? Fuck you! You kissed me too. As far as I remember, your tongue was in my mouth, not mine. Mine was in yours…"

He stopped talking to me. He moved away, a few meters apart. In the next minute, Kakashi arrived, as well as Naruto and Sakura who were holding hands.

I was so angry that I didn't even react.

"Sorry I'm late. I couldn't wake up. Follow me now."

We arrived in a park. That park where Sasuke and I had a fight.

"I was told that your team is devised. That's just plain perfect. You have to get used to your partner, so you have to fight with each other, to be more specific, Karin with Sasuke and Naruto with Sakura. I have to tell you that I won't stop the fight until one of you has Second Grade injuries." Kakashi told us, while reading a book.

"What if we don't wanna almost kill our partner?" Sakura asked politely.

"The 4 of you will repeat this year. Sakura, Naruto, go in the other area of the park. My clones and I will supervise you all."

When they disappeared, Sasuke started to attack me like an animal. My shield couldn't dodge all his attacks, so he hit me as bad as he could. I felt his rage, his anger flowing through his veins. My mouth filled with blood, which then draw me some fangs like it was Halloween.

Sasuke was looking in my eyes filled with tears because of the pain. He wasn't impressed at all, he just wanted to win this.

He managed to hit me again. And again. And again. I wasn't feeling anything. No pain, nothing. My skin turned scarlet, and tears were flowing on my cheeks constantly.

"Why don't you fight back?" he asked me.

"Why? I'm helping you win here. It is the most important thing, right? Friends don't matter at all. Come on, hit me again. Finish what you started."

His eyes filled with something I've never seen before. Compassion, mixed with fear and fury. He prepared himself for the last hit.

Kakashi stopped him.

"That's enough, Sasuke!"

He raised his head, having an eye-to-eye contact with Kakashi.

"What?" Sasuke yelled.

"You didn't have to kill her. That was a test. Your comrades have to be the most important thing, even more important than a mission. Thanks to Karin and Naruto, your team wins. They didn't fight back, no matter how it hurt. Remember: friendship is forever!" he disappeared, leaving me alone with my killer.

"Karin, can I talk to you?" Sasuke asked me, getting closer and closer.

"Of course you can, but on our way to my home. At least you can take me there…"

He slowly wrapped his hands around me, lifting me up. He was so careful not to hurt me again. I looked into his eyes. They were kind, merciful. Oh my God, looking into his eyes was amazing. _Fuck! Karin, don't you dare to fall in love with him!_

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm really sorry. And I haven't said that in a while, so you have to believe me. My wish for revenge blinded me, I couldn't figure out what Kakashi wanted until it was too late. Forgive me."

He was so cute. He was apologizing. To me. An idiot. A powerless girl.

"Everybody has its own purposes in life." I said. "The problem is that I'm not a stop along the way, I am a destination."

He remained silent until we got home.

Granny hurried to the door.

"What the…? Karin, what happened to you?"

"It's my fault. She fell on the stairs and I realized it too late." Sasuke told her, not to reveal my secret powers.

I couldn't believe it. He stood up for me…

We arrived in my room.

"Thank you!" I told him as he was gently placed me on the bed.

"No problem. Consider it the payback for what I've done."

"You will have to try harder boy, this bruises can't compare to a little lie."

"Help me. What do I have to do?"

"Start by sitting next to me."

"That's not fair."

I smiled as he took a sit on my bed.

"Are you a virgin?" I asked with a kinky smile on my face.

"Are you taking advantage of me?"

"Yea."

"Yes, I am."

I smiled again, this time full of innocence.

I pushed him, letting him fall on his back, and then I placed my body on top of his.

"You wanna do it with me?"

"No."

I was horny as hell, even the sound of his voice turned me on. But his answer really pissed me off. I went to the door and invited him out. He got up and he came near me. When he was about to get out, he hugged me violently and started to kiss me. I closed the door and I threw him on the bed.

The clothes were lying peacefully on the floor. My skin was hot, his was cold as ice. Perfect balance. His 6-pack lured my eyes. His muscles were so defined, yet he was so skinny. I bit his neck, leaving a red mark behind. He moaned silently. He was kinda' violent, but that turned me on too.

We were both topless, sweaty and gasping for more.

I unbuttoned his black, skinny jeans.

"Are you sure?" I whispered in his ear.

"Can you just shut the fuck up?"

He started to kiss me, while taking my pants off.

One second after, I really felt him inside me. His dick was big, but he was very careful not to hurt me.

"Fuck! Don't ever leave me, please!" I panted.

The wild, amazing sex was over.

"Virgin, huh?" I said ironically.

"Yes!"

"What? Oh my God, Sasuke, that was freaking amazing."

"Whatever. Listen, I don't want you to get the wrong impression. Don't be happy, don't spread the rumor, don't do anything. It was just sex."

"Boy, calm down. I don't know anything about your soul, but I felt the hatred, I felt the anger. You're hearts broken in a hundred pieces, but I can glue them back together if you just let me."

"I have to go."

He just left. I fell asleep with him in my mind.


	7. Next to you

Guys, I'm sorry 'cause I didn't post a new chapter, but I've been on vacation and I didn't have internet access there. Anyway, here I am now.

In the morning I was amazingly happy.

"Karin, what's with this huge grin on your face?" Granny asked me. "Is Sasuke related to your happiness? Honey, that boy is trouble."

"No, it's not Sasuke. Look, the sun is shining so beautiful. Your food is amazing. And I am so damn pretty."

"Watch the language…"

The next moment, a beautiful woman entered the door. It was my mom.

"Karin, I missed you so much!"

"What are you doing here?" I asked with an irritated tone in my voice.

"I am taking you back to NY? Just like you wanted…"

"I like living here."

"I know, Granny told me. I just… bought you a house so you won't bother her anymore. She also said that you've changed radically, so I trust you."

"Really? Oh my God, you are the best mom!" I hugged her. "Now I have to go to school."

"Okay. You have to come back at your new house. Your things will be there. It's the nr. 25, next to Uchiha residence."

Karma, sorry if I called you a bitch! I just love you!

"Good morning, Iruka!" I said.

"Due to Sakura's insistence, you two will switch places. She just wanna stay next to Sasuke."

"Of course she does."

While I was going to my new place, I spotted Sasuke's kinky smile.

"Iruka, can I go outside?" he asked politely.

"Of course you can."

While he was heading outside, he left me a note which said to follow him.

"Iruka Sensei, my mother just called, she arrived in Konoha now and she doesn't know how to get to my grandmother's house. Can I call her?"

"Yes, Karin, go call your mother and follow Sasuke… you girls are starting to annoy me."

I laughed and thank him, then I went out.

"Listen…" Sasuke began. "I…I… I like you. You are smart and you get me. And… I couldn't sleep last night because you told me that thing about gluing my heart, you got the idea…. Erm.. I'm not saying that I accept letting you in, but I can try… at least. I won't be an ass with you in public, I won't socially humiliate you, we will train together and I will have sex with you. I don't know if I can love you, basically because I don't believe in love, but I will try."

I smiled and tears started flowing over my cheeks.

"It's more than enough."

I hugged him.

"Now the best part: my mother arrived in Konoha and she bought me a house! I'm leaving by myself at nr. 25."

"That's the house next to my residence."

"I know!"

He smiled.

We went back in the classroom.

Iruka announced that the classes have finished for that day. While I started packing, Sakura and Ino came near me.

"What do you want?" I asked indifferently.

"Whore!" Sakura said.

"Cunt!" Ino completed her.

"What did you say?"

"Whore! Cunt!" they repeated.

"Are you having some neurological disorder? What happened?"

"Sasuke was ours! Stop hitting on him, he doesn't want you."

"I'm sure he doesn't…."

Sakura tried to hit me, but my shield interfered. Sasuke saw the whole thing and came to defend me.

"Sakura, get the fuck out of here. You too, Ino."

"Sasuke, are you defending this bitch?" Sakura yelled.

Ino disappeared, obeying to Sasuke's orders.

"Sakura, this bitch is my…."

"Team mate." I added, because I knew that Sasuke didn't want Sakura to know about us, he just said that for me.

"No, Karin. Sakura's also my team mate and I won't defend her. Never, ever."

"I am confused...Since when are you defending a fake-blonde bitch? She's just a whore. Literally." said Sakura full of jealousy.

"She's my bitch, okay? And for your information, I don't pay her and nobody fucks her but me. So technically, that makes her my girlfriend, not a whore."

What the fuck did he say? I didn't wanna be his girlfriend. It would be awkward…

I took him and left Sakura over there in trance.

"Sasuke, your brain stopped processing the information when you said that?" I started to yell uncontrollable.

"Karin, calm down. She won't bother you anymore. Just take it the way it is."

"Take me home. You managed to annoy me!"

We started walking.

"Karin, calm the fuck down. It's my reputation I messed, not yours. Shut the fuck up!"

"Admitting that you fuck me is that humiliating? That's what you are trying to say? Well fuck you, Mister Perfect! Oh wait, I already did…"

"Bitch!"

"Hahahaha! I'm your bitch!"

"And you better remain MY bitch!"

"I will!"

"Here we are! Do you want me to come in?"

"Hell yea! And you'd better have a condom, 'cause I'm gonna exhaust you."

"Don't think so, sugar!"

P.S.: Don't forget, your opinion mathers! I hope you review my chapter!

Love, Laura!


	8. Who's gonna fix my heart?

We managed to resist the temptation until we were in my room. He ripped off my clothes, while pushing me onto the wall. He kissed my lips, my neck, my breasts and licked my stomach awfully hot. He wanted to go down on me, but I stopped him.

"Don't do that. I'm not letting you there until I will be ready to do the same for you. And I am a little reticent about sucking your cock right know. What if you lied to me and you fucked Sakura? The thought is so gross, I won't be able to focus on … it."

He smiled in that way that just makes you fuck him.

I was the leader know. I took off his T shirt and I dug my nails into his back, while licking and biting his whole chest.

We had an eye contact when he was about to penetrate me. I felt every millimeter of him coming inside me. We both moaned, still keeping our eyes focused on each other's.

"I…." I started.

"You don't. You will regret telling me that later."

"Sasuke, you make me feel like no one else ever did."

"Thank Mother Nature for that."

We heard some knockings at the door, so we went there.

"Am I disturbing you?" Kakashi asked us.

"No. Sasuke just brought me home."

"Come, we have training to do! In 2 weeks you will take the final exams."

I really disliked that, but Sasuke seemed to be thrilled about the idea, so I agreed too.

"Okay, let's go there. Time for training!" I said with a big grin.

"Oh, God damn, I am so wet!" I yelled, exhausted by the fight.

Naruto and Sakura looked at me confused, while Sasuke continued focusing on the training.

"What?" Naruto asked me with a pervy look on his face.

"I am full of sweat, dumbass!"

"Karin, get back to work" Kakashi ordered.

Sasuke managed to beat the hell out of us.

"Kakashi, I think I need to fight with someone stronger, 'cause I really can't improve when I keep kicking their ass!" Sasuke said, acting superior.

"You fucking narcissist!" I whispered.

Sakura heard me, so she defensed him immediately.

"You shouldn't talk shit about the person who fucks you. Or claims to…"

"He just likes to fuck with my mind."

He always managed to annoy me. Except when he was fucking me…

"So, guys, I have to tell you something." Kakashi began. "I noticed your performances and I did a top…4, in this case. Number 4, Sakura, you really are weak. What were those moves? Impressing Sasuke isn't part of the program, dear. Use brute force if that's your technique, don't mix them and fuck 'em all up. Naruto, now you were number 3, but I see your potential, you can get to the top place. Karin, today you did great. I really appreciate your sense of reality a.k.a not jumping on Sasuke, but this is your limit. You can't improve because I can't help you. Maybe just if you do it by yourself. And, of course, Uchiha, you're the first, so you will come with me for 2 weeks to train you as well as I can." He vanished.

Sasuke was wearing an ignorant smile on his face.

"Hey! Wanna go to my place?" he asked.

"No."

"What?"

"No."

"WHAT?" His eyes turned red, he activated his Sharingan which he told me about a few days ago and his curse mark also activated itself. "I repeat… WHAT?"

"No. I'm not in the mood for raising your ego."

"I want." Sakura interfered.

"You're a virgin?" he asked, making me an outsider in that conversation.

"Yes, I am. But I will happily lose it with you."

"Sorry, I don't fuck virgins. Stick something in there so you will rip off that piece of skin, okay? You can do it in my living room while I take a shower. Deal?"

"Anything for you."

They both left, leaving me speechless. Sasuke's wish of revenge blurred his judgment. I got that. But talking to a girl like that, even to Sakura, was so impolite. He lost me. He just wants to kill his fucking brother and I'm not willing to share him… His cold eyes and his weird curse mark, those are signs of hatred. So much hatred… so much…

I decided to fuck my ego and go there, tell him my feelings.

"Sasuke, it's me, open this fucking door!"

"He doesn't want you, whore."

That was Sakura.

"Sakura, open this fucking door until I break it!"

The door opened. Sasuke was staying in front of me, his dick covered with a piece of clothing. Sakura was behind him, covering her privates.

"Sasuke… Please, let me in!"

"Oh, let me guess, now you are in the mood for fucking, right?"

"No. I'm not. I just want to talk to you, okay?"

"Fine, come in."

He showed my way to his living room.

"I don't wanna sit down. I'm here to tell you that I fucking love you. And you know me, you know this is hard for me to say. But it's true… I do. And I don't want you to see other girls, especially her. No offence. I get that you are complicated, that you aren't girlfriend-type, that you only want sex, but you told me that you will try to feel something. And I will wait as long as I have to, but just be mine, like I am yours."

"Karin, this won't be happening. I can't make you happy and you deserve to be happy. Cliché or not, that's the truth. This girl fucking deflorated herself with a kunai handle. You really think she doesn't want me? I assure you that she wants me more than you do. Then why don't I fulfill her wish? It's just sex, you said so."

"Sasuke… She doesn't…"

"I bet she also loves me too. She's been here since I was born, yet you are new in this world."

"You know you love me. You're just scared to admit it. I came here for you, you bastard! I fucking poured my heart to you! I hope you die, motherfucker! Die with your pink-haired bitch! Both! Stabbed by an ice sword! My sword!"

"Don't be ridiculous! You wouldn't have to guts to kill me. You love me, right?"

"Screw you."

"Get out, Karin. You too, Sakura. By the way, Karin, nothing happened

between us, nor between me and Sakura. Pretend that you've never saw my dick. Now get the hell out of my house."

"I'm getting the hell out of your life, too!"

I left. The tears were flowing over my cheeks and I felt my heart breaking apart. I wanted to kill him, literally. I went back home. Flashbacks were running in my head like a movie. My bedroom was the background of what's happened a few hours ago.

"_You don't. You will regret telling me that later."_

"_Sasuke, you make me feel like no one else ever did."_

"_Thank Mother Nature for that."_

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to be strong, but that was so hard right now. I took my phone and dialed someone.

"Yo, Joe! It's Karin here. Listen, I need some of your shit, the main problem is that I am now in Japan. I'll be in NYC as soon as I can, stay tuned, kay?"

Guys, I added a little drama to the story. The next chapter is going to be awesome [at least I hope you'll like it], so stay tunned! 

Xoxo, Laura


	9. Focus your attention on me

Here's the new chapter. Enjoy!

"I managed to sneak around. My mom didn't even notice that I left. Anyway, I will be back as soon as I can."

"Do you have the money, sugar?"

"Yeah, I do, but not all of them."

"Then you have to pay me in nature, just like you used to do before."

"Fine. Now gimme that shit. Heroin. Coke. LSD. Lots of shit. I need it 'cause I won't come back too soon."

"Okay."

He landed my some pills, dust, bottles and something to smoke.

"Now it's time to pay me. Keep your money, I just need your body."

We went on an alley. He wanted to take off me clothes, but I didn't let him.

"Sorry, bad memories about somebody ripping my clothes. I'll take mine off, you take yours."

He didn't turn me on no more. Jo wasn't a fan of foreplay, he got straight to business. I felt his dick, although it was kinda' small. It hurt. I wasn't wet at all. As dry as a dessert.

"Karin, you feel better than before."

"Yeah, whatever."

"So this pays for your shit, okay?"

"Yeah. Now get the hell out of here until somebody sees you back in NY."

I left. I took a cab to the airport. Then I caught the last plane to Japan that day.

I was lonely. No true friends, no boyfriend, nothing.

I received a message from my mom.

"_Karin, I'm going back to New York. I don't have time to say goodbye in person, so I'm sending you a message. Love, mom!"_

Great. Lonelier than before.

From Tokyo to Konoha I took a bus.

On my way back home, I saw Sasuke. He was preparing to go. Buying some food, stuff like that. He saw me so he came to talk to me.

"Karin, no hard feelings, but my heart can't be fixed. Not by you."

"Not by somebody who loves you, just by somebody who hates you. Sasuke, you will never be happy. Killing Itachi will lead to finding another thing about your clan. Face it, they are dead! They are fucking dead! Just like I am to you..."

"Karin, don't go. Come with me and Kakashi."

"You killed me once, Sasuke. Yesterday! Now you want to kill me again? Please, go and learn how to be a good ninja. You're no good to me now."

I left, but he caught my hand. My handbag fell and so did my drugs.

"What the fuck, Karin?"

"I didn't say that moving on is easy. I STILL fucking love you. That's not easy to skip. Okay?"

"I bet they did cost you a fortune. Your mother didn't give you that much."

"What do you care?"

"Now you are fucking people for drugs?"

"I had no other choice. Let me remind something to you: _This girl fucking deflorated herself with a kunai handle. You really think she doesn't want me? I assure you that she want me more than you do. Than why don't I fulfill her wish? It's just sex, you said so. _Wait! There's more! _Karin, nothing happened between us. Pretend that you've never saw my dick. Now get the hell out of my house. _Remember? I was there for you, you bastard! Now excuse me if I need some distraction. Other than sex, 'cause that didn't work out. It fucking hurt like hell! And I used to enjoy screwing Jo while doing drugs. You ruined me, I am a mess because of you! Please, let me fall if you are not planning to catch me."

He let me go. I picked up my things and left him there. I heard him calling me a "bitch" and I raised my middle finger.

Amphetamines.

Cocaine.

Methamphetamine.

Opiates.

All of them… ALL OF THEM!

I was tired.

I was hungry.

The fridge was empty, just like me.

I had to buy food. New food…

I found myself knocking at HIS door.

"Karin?"

"Sasuke?"

"What the fuck, Karin? Your eyes are red, you are bleeding and you can barely stand…"

"Sasuke? I'm hungry. I tried to cook, but there was nothing there. Sooo… I tried to cook my heart, it was empty anyway. Too bad the knife went in my stomach. Can you cook my heart?"

I felt how I was falling. He grabbed me just before I hit the floor.

"Karin! Karin! No, you don't get to die! Not now! Karin, don't! Don't leave me here, because if you die, I am alone. And I am sick of being alone…"

A tear wet my cheek.

"Sas…"

"Karin, look me in the eyes, okay?"

I murmured something which meant "yes".

"When I was young, I watched my brother killing my whole family which I loved enormously. He basically took everything from me, while I was watching and I couldn't do anything. ANYTHING! Please, understand when I seek for power, understand my moments, 'cause I realized I can't watch another person who I care about disappear under my watch."

"You really love me, right? You're just scared to admit because you don't want me to go."

"Are you okay?"

"No."

I felt my whole lifespan leaking from my body.

I closed my eyes and held his hand.

"KARIN!"

Senseless. Fearful. Doubtless. Hopeful.

He gently put me on his bed and called Naruto. I couldn't move, but I could hear everything.

"Naruto, come here, please! Bring Sakura, too. There's something wrong with Karin!"

He came next to me.

"Karin, I swear that if you die I'm gonna kill you twice."

All I could come up with was an interjection. "Ahhh.."

Naruto and Sakura came right away.

"What's happening?" Naruto shouted.

"I don't fucking know. She's OD. Sakura, you're a medical ninja, fix her!"

"Sasuke, I can't. It's not like I can give her my chakra. She doesn't have one, you know.."

"I fucking know, but we can't just sit there."

"Hydrate her! A lot!"

"Sakura, who would've thought that you can be human with your enemy." Joked Naruto.

"Hahaha, funny!"

Sasuke brought a glass of water and tried to make me drink it.

"I am not supposed to be that sensitive, bitch!" Sasuke told me.

I managed to make a small smile.

"She smiled! She's okay!" Sakura was really happy. Maybe she and I can really be friends. "Sasuke, if you are not comfortable doing that, let me."

"Thanks, Sakura, but it's my fault she is in this condition. That's the least I can do."

"Yes, but listen, tomorrow you are leaving with Kakashi." Completed Naruto.

"You think I don't know that? Fine, take care of her, I'm going to sleep."

He left that glass of water by the side of the bed and went to sleep in the living-room. That bastard really ditched me there!

Sakura took the glass and started to pour water in my mouth.

"Okay, I really like you now that you are dying. I think that we can be. friends."

She finished that cup of water.

"Naruto, bring some more!" she ordered.

"Sa…"

"Yes, Karin? I'm here, don't be scared, you are feeling better."

"Sak…"

"Karin, I'm here. I know it's hard, just don't die. You are not as bad as I thought."

"Sasuke?"

"He's not here. He's asleep. But I am not. Just calm down, try to relax."

"Butterflies."

"Oh my God, she's hallucinating. AND OH MY GOD SHE IS BLEEDING FROM HER STOMACH!"

"Butterf.."

"NARUTO, COME BACK HERE!"

"I couldn't take the water. What's happening?"

"Erm… She has her stomach injured. And she is unconscious again. Wake Sasuke up!"

She put pressure on my belly. It felt horrible. I felt horrible.

"What's happening?" Sasuke murmured sleepy.

"Sasuke, she has a big injury near her stomach."

"Fuck, I forgot about it. She said something about wanting to cook her heart, but she missed it and stabbed herself in the stomach. I didn't think it was bad, it was small."

"Now your beautiful bed it red."

"WHAT? Do something."

"Sasuke, you are scaring me!"

"Sakura, make her well or I will kill you!"

"Man, chill out!" tried Naruto to calm him down. "It's not her fault you couldn't admit that you loved her. Sasuke, she's gonna be okay. Just be there for her, stop blaming us for your life. We are here for her, too and we are here for you as well. Okay?"

He calmed down.

"Sakura, Naruto, bring towels, put some water in the bath-tub and go to her house and bring her some clothes. We're gonna take care of her."

We were alone again.

"Karin… I know it was all because of me. Please forgive me for choosing my ego over you, but that is my dream. And I want you by my side when it will be reality. Please, be there for me. Now I am here for you. Don't you dare dying and leaving me to live my dream alone, okay? That joy will be shared with you."

"Sas…"

"Don't say anything. Just stay calm and relax. Everything is gonna be okay."

I really like this chapter, hope you liked it as well. Let me know what you think, review it! As I wrote a hundred times already, your opinion matter! 

Love you guys! 


	10. Dance your problems

I woke up with a terrible headache. Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke were looking at me, their face developing a relief.

"YOU'RE OKAY!" Naruto yelled.

"Glad to have you back, sister" Sakura greeted me.

"Same here." Murmured Sasuke.

"Okay… 3 questions. am I in your house, to be more specific, in your bed? 2. Am I deaf or Sakura called me sis? And 3, what the hell happened?"

"Overdose." Reproved Naruto.

"Anyway, I have to go, Kakashi has been waiting for me since forever. Karin, you coming?"

"What? Sasuke… where I am supposed to come?"

"With me and Kakashi. I want you there."

"You're crazy. No, I can't come, sorry, but I will be waiting you here in 2 weeks."

I smiled and called him next to me. I kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear:

"Apparently an OD is just what I needed.."

After 2 weeks

"Karin, Sasuke's returning today, right?" Sakura asked me while we were having a coffee at my place.

"Yeah. The main problem is that I don't think he will make it in time for the first exam, which is in a few hours."

"So do I. Anyway, did you guys talk?"

"No. I called him, but he didn't answer and he also didn't return my call. So either he's lying dead somewhere or he found another Karin."

"Let's stick to the first idea. Hopefully not…"

"I've met death before."

"I haven't and to be honest I am not curious at all."

I was glad that Sakura and I were getting along. She hooked up with Naruto during Sasuke's absence.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Sakura panicked. "We are late. The exam starts in 10 minutes!"

We ran and luckily we made it in time. There were ninjas from every country who were looking very weird at me.

"Blondie, wanna fuck?" one of those freaks asked me.

"Yeah, let's say… never."

"Oh, she's having an attitude." He told the four-eyed dude next to him.

He was gross. Pale skin, awkward smile and he looked like a worm… Yuck!

"What's your name, sweetie?"

"Karin… Karin Kimura. Now, if you excuse me, I have to find my seat."

"Oh, Kabuto, listen! This girl is Sasuke's new toy. Oh, she might be very helpful."

"I think so, my lord!"

"Erm.. you four-eyed guy… Why don't you suck your lord's cock so I don't have to puke whenever I see your faces?"

"She's definitely Sasuke's." the "lord" exclaimed while he was stepping aside.

"Thank you!" I smiled and left.

I looked for my seat. I couldn't find it, so I went to the professor who was preparing to start the exam.

"Excuse me… I'm looking for my seat. My name Karin Kimura and… well, please tell me where it is."

"In the middle, next to Mrs. Haruno."

"Thanks."

While I was going there, I looked for Sasuke, but I couldn't see him anywhere.

"Sakura, he's not here…"

"Actually, he is. Look behind…"

I looked back. Sasuke was staying beside me with a tiny smile on his face.

"I'm back."

"I can see this. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine and I'm full of power. My seat is kinda' far from here, but if you don't know something, just figure out a method to ask me. "

"I've got Sakura."

"So I guess things have changed here."

"Sakura and Naruto are now a couple."

"Glad. Anyway, I have a gift for you, but you won't see it unless you pass the exam."

"That's the lamest motivation ever, pumpkin!"

"I know. Anyway, I have to go back there… I missed you and your…"

"Please tell me you didn't wanna say lips and feet and anything in between."

"I actually wanted to say voice but that'd sound a little corny."

"Get back to your seat and don't forget your ego."

He kissed my forehead and left.

"He's so nice to you." Sakura noticed.

"Guesso."

"Okay, everybody, please, shut up!" said that professor. "Now this is the first exam and if you don't pass this you won't be able the take the next one. The rules are simple: complete your test sheet. The questions are the same for everybody, but don't try to cheat because if you get caught, not only you, but your whole team will be disqualified. These 5 jounins will analyze your whole behavior. You don't know when they will spot you, so be careful."

I started to panic as soon as I saw to subjects. They were damn hard! I looked in the classroom and everybody seemed desperate. Hmmm. Everybody, excepting some guys from the second line of benches who were writing.

Some students started to write, including Sasuke. There's no way he could've known those answers... He told me whatever he knew. His Sharingan was on, so he was cheating. That was it! Those guys from the second line were disguised jounins and we were supposed to copy from them without getting caught. A weird ginger kid was copying using sand, as far as I could tell. Hmm… How the fuck was I supposed to cheat with water?

Sakura was smart; she knew the theory better than anyone else our age. I could copy from her. I put some water next to her exam sheet so it can be just like a mirror and I managed to see her answers. I noticed that some of the jounins wrote me down, so I couldn't make any more moves.

I could also control the weather, so I made a huge, powerful, torrential rain that distracted everyone. I managed to write the answers that were missing. I really hope that Naruto figured it out as well.

"Time's up." The teacher said. "Please bring me the exam sheets. Now listen to me very carefully. Only 150 from 500 passed. Weak. I have to say that I am disappointed, but that would mean that I care and I don't. So yea… I will read your names in alphabetical order, check to see if your exam is okay or if not. In case you've been spotted, I'll only read your name and I will announce you that you failed. Then, you and your teammates shall live the room. Let's begin. Aburame Shino….passed…Chouji Akimichi… passed"

_Oh my God! I am so scared! What if he disqualified me? What if… Sasuke's gonna hate me so fucking much. So will Sakura and Naruto. I can't let them down…_

"Sakura Haruno… passed. Hinata Hyuga… passed. Neji Hyuga… passed."

_My tension increased. I was stressed, my period was making me uncomfortable and so did…._

"Karin Kimura… passed."

_I DID IT!_ MY FUCKING GOD! I did iiiiiiiiiiiiit.

"Uchiha Sasuke…Failed."

_WHAT? _It couldn't have been possible.

"Excuse me. How the hell is that even possible?"

"It's not Sasuke. I was playing you and your new girlfriend. If looks could kill… I would be dead by now."

"Funneh.. Not." I said. Everyone was watching me. Great… Now I'm known to be Sasuke's bitch.

"Moving on... Naruto Uzumaki… Passed… Actually, you were standing on the edge, but thanks to your teammates you can attend to the next exam."

"My God, thank you guys for bringing me here. I need to get drunk!"

The whole Konoha village brought me in a CLUB. It's time to get drunk and rock the dance floor.

"Karin, take it easy. I don't wanna be a mood killer, but your OD isn't very old. Please, you're barely standing on your feet." Sakura told me, being very worried. Huh, who would've thought?

"C-c-c-calm down, pinkie... I'm okay. You can even fuck Sasuke, I won't mind tonight. I fucking passed the exam!"

Naruto was dancing somewhere and Sasuke was drinking at the bar, so Sakura was alone with me. She went to talk to my boy, so I went and talked with… Neji, I guess.

"Hey, Neji!"

"Hi, Karin! What's up?" he asked while pouring some beer in his mouth.

"Nothing. I'm just bored. These teammates of mine are just plain stupid. Wanna dance?"

"Yeah. That would be nice."

"Jeremih – Down on me" played on the background. I was moving my booty as hot as I could, rubbing it against his dick. He seemed to enjoy my dance, because his thing hardened considerably. I took the beer from his hand and drank the whole bottle. I threw the bottle and it broke in a thousand pieces.

"Want another drink?" he whispered.

"Boy, all you really want is me down on you?" I smiled and kept dancing.

I noticed Sasuke watching me with a jealous expression on his face. He mimed that he was going to kill me and I showed him my middle finger, then I grabbed Neji's hand and placed it on my boobs.

"On this type of music, you try to touch your partner as much as she lets you. I'm pretty drunk, so you can go ahead and make that dick hard enough to cum."

"You're kinda' taken and Sasuke's my friend."

"Shut up. Dance your problems. Look, this song is called Heartless by Kanye West. Just follow my moves."

"Okay, okay."

"Wanna get out of here?"

"What?"

"Wanna fuck?"

"No. I mean yes, but not now. Not while your boyfriend's watching. Karin, it was just a dance." He took me and brought me to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, watch your girl. She just asked me to get out of here."

"Thanks, Neji." Neji left and Sasuke took my head with his hand to make an eye contact. "Karin, can you get any drunker?"

"Boy, trust me, I can."

"Karin… What's wrong with you? Come here, you little bitch." He hugged me so cute.

"Sasuke, I don't want you to let me rub my ass against anybody's but your dick…"

"I won't. I promise. Do you want me to take you home?"

"No… Sasuke, do you love me?"

He hesitated.

"I don't know, Karin. It's definitely something, but I don't know if it's love."

"Because… I love you. You get me."

He smiled.

"May I kiss the most beautiful girl in here?"

"No?"

He smiled again.

"I meant you."

"Oh. Then yes."

He kissed me just like in a movie. It was full of passion and everybody was staring at us.

"Sasuke, are you in the mood for some mind-blowing sex?"

"Hmmm, it seems tempting. But I have to pass, you're drunk and…"

He couldn't finish his sentence because I threw up in his lap. Oops…

"Great, Karin, it stinks."

"Sorry?"

"Let's go home. I'm not going to use this bathroom and I need a shower." He told me while standing up and helping me to do the same. "SAKURA!" he yelled. "Please, take care of Naruto, he seems to be in Karin's situation. I'm going home, I have to clean myself up."

"Okay, Sasuke-kun. See you tomorrow."

We went at Sasuke's place. He took me straight to the bathroom, started to undress me carefully, turned on the shower and left me there. He joined me as soon as he took his clothes off. He washed my hair and my body.

"You hair is annoyingly long."

"I know. Sasuke… I'm sorry for throwing up on you… Also, you think you can fuck me now, then kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep?"

He came closer and closer. He kissed my lips, nose, and forehead.

"You don't need to be fucked, Karin. You just need to sleep, okay? You have to be ready because in two days we'll be giving the next exam, which will be harder." He said to me while covering himself with a towel, then he held me and tried to cover me as well. He finally succeeded, but that was harder than he thought.

He gently put me in his bed and covered me with his pearly-white sheet.

"I have some business to take care of, Karin! You go and sleep, okay? I'll be back in the morning, but don't be scared, my house is safe."

"Okay."

I fell asleep immediately. The alcohol was driving me crazy, literally.

Hope you like it!

Xoxo, Laura!


	11. I hate your friends

I woke up at 3 P.M. the next day. I looked around to see Sasuke – pointless. I grabbed one of his T-shirts and I went to search him. He was outside, training.

I made him some sandwiches.

"Sasuke, good morning!"

"Morning, Karin!" he responded with an irritated voice.

"I made you some sandwiches, you know, in case you're hungry."

"I'm not. You can leave now."

"What?"

"I'm busy, don't you see?" One of his kunai almost hit me.

"Please tell me that wasn't voluntary."

"It wasn't."

"You are a terrible boyfriend."

I left him there. It was obvious that he had some business and he didn't want me to interfere.

My home was dirty. I started to clean it up. I found the drugs. _What should I do? Should I throw them away? Should I keep them? After all, they helped me to get back with that bastard. What now…? _I put them in my bed stand and I went to open the door, because I heard someone knocking.

It was that gross dude from before.

"Oh, look who's here. Karin, right? Oh, I was so rude earlier, pardon me, please. I'm Lord Orochimaru, your boyfriend's …. Let's say buddy."

"Yeah, whatever. What do you want?"

"Well, let's say that I want… you."

He smiled perversely.

"Wh…?" but I couldn't finish my sentence.

He grabbed me and pushed me against the wall. He grabbed a kunai and tried to stick it in my neck, but the water protected me.

"Oh, I see, so you are not as weak as I thought. But the water won't protect you from my sword, right?"

"Don't you dare putting your gross tongue on my body."

He smiled again. Fucking pervert!

His tongue was long, incredibly long!, and gross, full of saliva. He was sweeping it all over my body, making me curl. He ripped off my clothes, but not in a sexy, Sasuke-way.

"Don't!"

He ignored me. He ripped my panties as well, then he took his pants off. I saw his cock, it was as white as snow, tiny but thick. He was made from a terrible recipe.

I felt him inside me and it hurt like a motherfucker. My eyes gave birth to some tears.

"Don't cry, honey, you know you like this!" he said to me while gasping and panting.

Fighting him was pointless.

He finished soon – that was my luck. But he left his cum deep inside me.

"You bastard!" I yelled at him.

"Don't bother telling anyone, or I'll kill your beloved boyfriend!"

He disappeared, leaving me tearful and broken.

I took my phone and dialed the person who I trusted the most in this village.

"_Yes?"_

"Sakura, it's me, Karin. I think I will be pregnant soon."

"_Karin, that's wonderful! Why do you have this I-cried-the-whole-night voice?"_

"Because… Because I've just been raped."

"_WHAT? Is Sasuke that stupid?"_

"It wasn't Sasuke, it was a gross guy called Orochimaru or something like that."

"_WHAT? He's back? Karin, you have to tell Sasuke!"_

"As much as I'd like to, nobody but you will know. He'd kill him if I told somebody. Anyway, is there a chance that I can take an after-pill or something like that?"

"_Sadly, no. And going to New York or Japan won't help because your baby will be settled in your uterus by then. That's the thing with the cum from… a snake. Orochimaru used to make lots of experiments, some of them on himself. His baby will develop faster than a normal one."_

"Great. I have to hang up now. I'm going to take a shower, then clean up my thoughts."

"_Okay. I'll come and visit you in a few hours."_

The water was cold and my whole body hurt. Some bruises were visible, some others weren't. I tried to clean my intimate parts, but I was so grossed-out that I just couldn't. _What if I'm pregnant? WHAT IF..? _I was so freaked out that I started to cry. I turned off the water and laid in the bath-tub. I closed my eyes and finally I managed to fall asleep.

When I woke up, Sakura was sitting on the toilet, looking at me.

"Finally, Karin!" she said, while coming to help me get up. "I wanted to take you in your bedroom, but I didn't want to wake you up, so I've watched you from here."

"Thank you so much, Sakura."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah. I'm hungry and I need to pee."

"I'm gonna let you pee, but hurry up, in an hour the second exam will start. Also, I talked to Sasuke. He had been training for more than 12 hours, he's crazy. Sorry to say that, but he didn't say anything about you."

"It's okay, he's worried about the exam."

"Whatever…"

Sakura left the room and I sat on the toilet seat and started to pee. It burnt. A hundred thoughts were flying through my mind: yes, I blamed Sasuke for what happened to me and yes, I was going to tell him that.

I remembered that I had a few pregnancy-tests at me and that I'd put them somewhere in the bathroom. I found one eventually.

I peed on it and waited for its sign. Pregnant. I dropped the test on the floor and burst into tears. I managed to calm myself down because I had no time for weeping. I went to my room, dressed up with some skinny jeans, a cartoon printed shirt, a huge and adorable hoodie and some red Converse shoes.

I had no time for eating, so I packed a tone of food in my backpack and left with Sakura.

"I hope you'll take care of yourself now." Sakura told me while we were heading to school.

When we got there, everybody was waiting in the school yard. I saw Sasuke so I went and said hi to him.

"Hey, Sasuke!"

"Hi, Karin! How have you been?"

"Fine." I hesitated.

"Whatever, I know you, your face says that you're hiding something, but I'm here when you're ready to tell me."

I saw him. His white-chocolate skin, his greasy hair and his evil eyes coming closer.

"Hey, Sasuke! Are you ready for your second exam?"

"I've been training a lot, so I guess I am, Orochimaru."

"Oh, I'm being impolite. Sasuke, is this your beloved Karin?"

"Flesh and blood."

"Nice to meet you, Karin!" the fucking lord told me, while taking my hand and kissing it.

"Same here, my Lord." I smiled ironically.

"How the fuck does she know that you like to be called lord?" Sasuke yelled at Orochimaru.

"She seems to be smart, Sasuke. Maybe she just figured out that I look like a lord."

"Hell yea I did." I answered, keeping that ironic smile on my face. "Now if you guys excuse me, I'm gonna disappear, you friend is making me throw up, Sasuke."

"Do I?" he smiled back while going back to that four-eyed dude.

"Karin, please don't tell me you fucked my so-called friend…"

"Go to hell, Sasuke!" I started to cry uncontrollably. Sakura saw me and came to help me.

"Sasuke, what the fuck did you do?" she yelled at him.

"I just supposed that she fucked Orochimaru… Which I guess it's true…"

"Go to hell, Sasuke!" she added.

"Okay, now I'm mad."

He grabbed me and stuck his hands into my neck. He pressed. He was literally chocking me.

"You're telling me to let you in and you fuck Orochimaru? You're just a whore and I have a pretty bad impression about whores. So yeah, I personally don't think you have a purpose on this world, so I'm gonna make it easier for you."

I was scared and I couldn't even talk.

"Sasuke, what the fuck are you doing?" Sakura screamed desperately, knowing that she couldn't stop him either. Nobody interfered. Nobody had the guts to mess with him. (Actually, nobody from our village was there, excepting me, Sakura and Sasuke.)

"I don't like cheaters. Especially when that cheater is someone close to me."

"Sasuke, she loves you!"

"So do you. I don't see you trying to fuck everybody here, nor do I care if you do. It's her problem if she made me to let her in."

"Sasuke, she's pregnant!"

"WHAT?"

He let me go, so I fell unconscious.

"Sakura, that can't be true, I used protection and she was on pills, too. That leads us to my first theory, that she fucked someone else."

"Sasuke…"

"Tell me who it was, Sakura, or I'm gonna hurt both of you girls, and you're not gonna like it."

"Orochimaru…"

"I'm gonna kill this cunt right now!"

"She was raped, you twat!"

"What?"

"Orochimaru raped her yesterday. She couldn't tell you because he threatened her to kill you if you knew! You're such a bastard!"

"Sakura, leave!"

She obeyed his orders and disappeared in the crowd. Sasuke sat down next to me and looked at me. I gently opened my eyes and saw his eyes tearful.

"Sasuke, I'm so sorry… I didn't know…"

"Karin, I'm such an idiot. I'm sorry, it's just that I'm so close to get my revenge that I can't focus on you anymore."

He was literally crying. How can I resist him when he's fucking crying?

"It's okay. We're known to be twisted. Anyway, you didn't choke me that bad." I tried to make a joke because he looked so down.

"That's good. Karin, I'm an avenger. I promise Orochimaru will not live with this, but I'm not strong enough right now to do something. He's going to give me his power, he will help me kill Itachi."

"Yes, I understand."

"I fucking love you."

"You realize what you told me?"

"I know I do now."

Kakashi appeared just when we were about to kiss.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but you have to come to the Forbidden Forest. The rules will be explained there."

Okay, there's no good story without a little bit of drama.

Looking forward for your reviews!

Hope you liked it!

Xoxo, Laura!


	12. Good things don't last forever

Here's the next chapter! I've uploaded it this quickly for _The puppet master 19._

Of course, we got there too late, so Kakashi had to explain the rules to us.

"So, the main thing you have to do is to survive. There will be ninjas or creatures who will try to hurt or kill you. You have to protect your team-mate, but not yourself. Sakura, Naruto, come here!"

"Excuse me, sir, but I didn't quite understand. How the fuck am I gonna protect them, but not myself?" I interrupted him impolitely.

"My God, kids, you really are stupid. Karin, Sasuke has to protect you, you have to protect Naruto, Naruto has to protect Sakura and Sakura has to protect Sasuke. I call this the protection circle. Trust me, this isn't very easy, because you will be closely observed and if you protect somebody else or defense yourself, you and your whole team loses. In seven days you have to come back in the village, at school, so I suggest you to leave the forest from the sixth day, because coming back will be full of traps. Am I clear?" we didn't get to answer him because he just disappeared.

"So guys, follow the rules. We have to be a team." Naruto said, kissing Sakura's cheek.

"Does it count if I kick him?" Sakura asked ironically.

We all got distracted. The gates opened.

"Here it goes…" I whispered, grabbing Sasuke's hand. "I'm scared."

"Don't be. It's gonna be okay. Just follow the rules. Anyway, you have an advantage: that fucking water protects you." he smiled, then kissed me.

Naruto interrupted us.

"Guys, stop making a porn movie and let's move."

"Sasuke, I think we have to attack the other teams, too. You know, if too many students pass, there will be introduced another exam and I don't think Karin can handle another stressful thing." Sakura said.

"I figured that out. The thing is that we have to hurry up. Kakashi wasn't talking about this door. Look at it. It's been electrocuted. There's another one, my father took me here long time ago. We have to find it, it's on the other side of the forest. Let's go!"

We started running. My head was hurting like hell and I felt dizzy as well. I blamed Orochimaru for that. I tried to hold on, I didn't want to be the one that ruined Sasuke's dream.

_Keep on running. Keep on fighting._

We stopped.

"Karin, are you okay?" Sasuke asked me.

"Why do you keep asking her that?" Apparently, Naruto didn't know that I'd been raped.

"Orochimaru raped her, Naruto. She's pregnant…" Sakura answered.

"I'm okay…"

"Okay, girl, 'cause that freak who's standing there is Sabaku no Gaara. And he's kinda' like you…"

"You mean pregnant?" I interrupted Sasuke, trying to make a joke.

"He has the same ability as you, but he uses sand instead of water. It's just that he can't create the sand, so he keeps it in that stupid thing he carries. Anyway, he's thinking has been blurred by blood, so I don't want you to get involved in this fight. Just look after Naruto and in case he's in danger, use the water, don't come closer."

"I liked you better when you didn't care about me…"

"Fuck off, Karin."

"Try not to die."

"Not today."

I climbed on a tree and I paid attention to the fight that was about to begin. I couldn't understand what they were saying because the distance between us was pretty big. I admired Gaara, even though I thought he was kinda' crazy. The fight begun. They were all very fast, so keeping up with them was hard. _Keep an eye on Naruto, keep an eye on Naruto! _Stupid rule… I blinked. That was the moment when I've made a terrible mistake. When I looked down, Gaara caught Naruto in a sand coffin and was about crush him.

"Karin? What the fuck are you doing?" Sasuke yelled at me, desperately.

I put some water on that sand so I'd make it hard for him to control it. My heart was racing and my face was full of sweat.

_Bastard. Why the fuck would he put such a burden on me? I fucking hate you, Kakashi. _

The fight continued. A rain of kunai and blood started. Sasuke and Naruto were injured and Sakura was using her skill to heal them, one by one. She didn't have a single scratch on her just because she was protected by Naruto, who would give his life for her. I focused on the battle. Sasuke managed to break the shield and made Gaara bleed. I smiled. But that ginger kid was powerful. His eyes were full of anger and hate.

The world was spinning. My head was hurting. Just a step. A fucking step! One step and I will be hated forever. I was feeling constant dizziness and I couldn't hold still. I fell from that tree. Sasuke saw that, lost concentration and got stabbed by a sand-sword. That moment, Naruto tried to save him, but got stopped by Sakura. Both of them were caught in a sand-cage, with not so much oxygen.

I wasn't hurt, but they were. I watched that slaughter until I decided to interfere. I went to Sasuke.

"I'm sorry!"

"Karin, you can't be here, it's dangerous for you!"

"I'm here for you, are you okay?"

"Ohhh, that's so touching." Gaara mumbled. "What if I kill you both, so you won't have to live with his death on your conscience?"

I looked at him, trying to seem hardcore, but I just couldn't. He scared me like hell. He attacked me with his sand, but, not only that my water protected me, it made his sand uncontrollable.

"You bitch!"

"Gaara, you're injured. Don't push yourself just to prove a point. Move on with this exam, pass it, don't kill us. There's no point."

"What do you know, blondie? You seem to have everything on a plate. You're beautiful, yet powerful, you have a strong man as a boyfriend and awesome friends. What do you know about pain? Did your parents die? Were you avoided when you were young just because you were different? Were you betrayed by the person you trusted the most? I guess not."

"Maybe I don't know as much as you about pain, but I know something. A few days ago I was raped by one of my boyfriend's friends. A few hours ago, my boyfriend choked me because he thought I cheated on him. His parents died, they were killed by that person whom he trusted the most, so I kinda' have to deal with it to and Naruto was avoided just because he was different, like you. I get you. Yes, I have awesome friends, and I love my boyfriend, but that doesn't mean that I'm pain free. I'm not. So let me be your friend, because now, I'm standing in this position as a beggar. I don't have a single chance in defeating you, I'm powerful because I was born with it. I did nothing to improve my skills because no one can help me, except you. We have the same power, just with different substances. Killing me or them won't make you happier, but accepting me as a friend will. I see pain in your eyes, but I bet there's a small dot of happiness. Aren't you a little bit curious how it feels?"

"Women are sinful. You really know how to mess somebody just by using your words." He said, while gathering all his sand, including the one from Sasuke's wound and the one which trapped Naruto. "What's your name?"

"Karin." I smiled and came closer to him. I extended my arm so he will hold it, but he didn't. "Come on, I don't bite. Take my hand. Be my friend."

He moved his hand slowly and finally he reached mine.

"Okay, but don't try to fool me. I trust you, but you have to trust me. Stop being afraid! I won't hurt you, I promise."

I smiled and shook my head and then I kissed his cheek.

"Go kick some asses, Gaara."

A second after, he was gone.

"Guys, are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks, Karin!" they said while trying to sit up.

"No problem. I'm awesome."

"Don't push it!" Naruto contradicted me.

I raised my eyebrow in a sexy way and then showed him my middle finger.

"Let's go, guys!" Sasuke demanded. "We're gonna be late if we keep fooling around."

My God, they were serious. Creepy…

We were running. Again. But faster than before. _Why the hell is Sasuke angry about?_ The three of them were in front of me, I was the last one… _NOT MY FAULT! _

"Sasuke, don't you think we should slow down?" Sakura said, "tired" being written on her forehead. Sasuke ignored her, he even fastened up.

"Sakura, are you tired?" Naruto asked.

She shook her head positively.

"Sasuke, man, slow down, it's not like half an hour will make us pass the exam." Naruto stopped and made Sakura to stop too.

"Naruto…" His curse mark activated and his eyes were full of anger, just like when I met him.

Sasuke punched Naruto, hitting his jaw so hard that his bone clicked.

"Sasuke, what the fuck?" Sakura yelled at him.

I couldn't have been calmer then I was. I knew Sasuke. Me yelling at him wouldn't change a thing.

They started to fight and argue like I'd never seen before.

"Karin, calm Sasuke down!" Sakura told me. "You're the only one that can do it."

"Sakura, boys will be boys! Let them fight, it's their way to calm down."

"They will hurt one another. Please, Karin!"

I rolled my eyes. Calming Sasuke down was a pain in the ass.

I went next to them and yelled at Sasuke to stop. He didn't listen. I tried again. Failure.

"Come on, Sasuke, please, calm down!"

"Karin, stay out of it!"

Lately, I developed a spasmodic tic: I'm over-rolling my eyes.

"Sakura, he won't listen to me. Let's rest, it's not like they're gonna kill each other."

"Karin, I'm worried."

Sakura helped me when I had troubles, so I wanted to help her this time. I made some water and separated those two with it.

"Stop acting like kids. Look, it's already sunset. Let's take a break. Okay?" I came up with a proposition while smiling to Sakura who was feeling better.

"Okay." They both answered and calmed down. I withdrew my water.

I tried to lit up the fire while the others were installing the tent. Sasuke came up behind me and hugged me.

"What's up with my pregnant girl?"

"Not funny, amigo! Sasuke, be honest with me, what's happening with you?"

He sat next to me, cuddling me.

"I already gave up power by accepting you in, I can't do the same for Sakura and Naruto, even though we're a team. You know how much revenge means to me. I told you billion times and I'm gonna repeat it if necessary."

"What's the deal with Orochimaru? What do you need from him?"

"Karin, you know something about the curse mark, but not everything."

"I'm listening."

"It appeared after Orochimaru bit mea few months ago. When he did it, using his curse mark, he gave me some of his power. I have to get more. I was planning to tell you another time, in other conditions, but I guess I have to do it now. After the third exam, I'm leaving with him. He's here for me. He did that to you to see if I was changing my plan. Sorry, I can't do that."

"Sasuke, what the fuck?" I yelled while moving away from him. "You're leaving me after everything I've been through for you? My God, you're planning to leave me for some stupid revenge? I don't wanna see you again! Let's just take care of this fucking exam. After that I don't wanna see you again. NEVER EVER! Okay? Just go!"

I burst into tears and went to my tent. I took my pillow and started to cry on it. It was getting wetter and wetter. _Food! I need food! _

I searched my back-pack and ate a whole bag of chips and 3 sandwiches. _I'm feeling better now. Goddammit, he's such a bastard! _My eyes were flooded by tears again. His face in my head made me cry. I hated him for loving him. And I really did. _He didn't even ask me to come with him…_

"Karin, may I come in?" Sasuke asked politely, sitting on his knees in front of my tent.

"No."

"Look, Naruto and Sakura are in the other tent and I can hear that they are not eating food, I can say that they are even burning some calories. Come on, yell at me if that makes you feel better, no one will notice."

"I don't want to yell at you, Sasuke. I just want you to leave… This exam isn't hard, I will be okay. Let's go to the fucking gate, stay there for a couple of nights and then finish this relationship. After that, please, I don't want to hear your name ever again. You're gonna be just like before, full of pain, full of anger. You will hate me."

"So what? It's not like I changed your life or something. I'm sure that you're one of those girls who fall in love monthly…"

"WHAT?" I felt the anger popping in my veins. I did what he said: I screamed like a fucking girl at a horror movie. "REALLY? Is this really what you think about me?"

"I don't know what I think, Karin. But I just know that I don't wanna be here. I'm sorry if I broke your heart."

"Get out."

"I'm not finished. You know that I told you that I loved you. It was just something I thought you wanted to hear, maybe help your deal with the news better. I don't know why I deceived you, I just did. I'm really sorry for having to deal with the baby and stuff, but if you can't do it, I'm gonna kill it so you won't have that death on your conscience. That's all I can do. It was nice, but it has to end. Don't cry, you'll replace me very fast."

He left me alone. _How could he tell me those things? _My stomach was curling. I knew that feeling… I could hold it until I arrived to a tree. I threw up everything I'd eaten before.

Sasuke was outside, sharpening his kunai and watching me.

When we both made eye contact, my sight blurred and then I saw a black background. I passed away.

Hope you liked it! I'll upload as soon as I can. Take care until then!

Don't forget to review! 

Love, Laura.


	13. Glue the love, don't tear it apart

Here's the next chapter. Don't forget to review it!

I couldn't see a thing, but my hearing was intact.

I head a familiar voice. It was Naruto's. He was arguing with somebody. I'm guessing it was Sasuke.

"Are you crazy? How could you leave her there?"

"Naruto, calm down, stop yelling at me! I can't give her fake hopes. I'm gonna leave her. She can't know my true feelings because that would kill her inside. Look, take this piece of paper. It's what I've been writing a few weeks ago because I couldn't believe it either. If she knew about it, she would want to come with me, and it's too dangerous for her. Please, take care of it and show it to her when she's strong enough to handle those words."

"_I'm a fatalist, I'll admit this freely. I don't like people, I don't like this country, and I don't like this planet. There's only one thing that I like, and that's her. She's my only reason for doing anything anymore. I would do anything for her, literally, if she asked me to. Bend any of my morals, break any law. It's not like I care about them much anyways. I want her happy, and I will go to any ends to achieve this. Bar nothing. I would kill for her. Die for her. _Sasuke, that's amazing!"

"I wrote it after the first time we had sex, so it's pretty old. I can't take care of her when Itachi's on my mind. Take care of her, but don't fell in love with her. She's mine, Naruto! And after her, you're my closest friend. Be there for her and if she meets somebody who makes her happy, let her be happy."

"Okay. I'm going to take Karin and wash her, okay? You go and rest, Sasuke."

_I can't believe it. I hated him for being such a weirdo. Wouldn't it be a lot easier if he just gave me that? God…_

I felt some hands raising me from the ground and carrying me. Then, some water was slowly awakening my senses. I tried to open my eyes and I saw the moonlight hitting Naruto's face.

"Naruto?"

"I came here to wash you. Sakura's busy and Sasuke doesn't want to tempt you anymore, so here I am." He had a huge grin on his face. _Hmm, Naruto's cute! ~ Karin, don't! Not with his best friend. Too cliché, even for you. _

"Thank you."

"Look, Karin, I have to go and check the zone, can you go to the tent by yourself?"

"No problem."

I stood up and walked silently until I was near the destination. I heard an intense conversation between Sasuke and Sakura, so I hid besides a tree to listened it.

A small fire crackled faintly and cast a soft glow across the trees and tents. Sasuke and Sakura remained out in the cold night air sitting and watching the fire glow. Well, rather, Sasuke watched the fire while Sakura watched Sasuke.  
>The pink-head shuffled nervously at the seemingly heavy atmosphere, as the Uchiha rose wordlessly.<p>

"Why did you do that?" Sakura whispered. He stopped. A flick of emotion shone in his eyes for a brief nanosecond, but not escaping Sakura's notice.

"Why did you do that? If Karin will ever find out, she won't forgive you." She said, almost yelling now, but stopping as she saw Sasuke's eyebrows furrow ever so slightly in a small gesture of annoyance.

"Are you annoyed, or is it pensiveness?"

He said nothing in reply, but walked silently towards his tent, then turned to

face her. Her heart rate skyrocketed, and her cheeks reddened, as the man she loved stood inches – no, centimeters away from her. Yes, she loved him. It was obvious.  
>"It was a whim," he said softly, but not as monotonously as usual. Sakura leaned over to his ear, letting her lips graze his pale skin as she went, and whispered.<p>

"A whim…?"

The Uchiha said nothing more but stated that we will be leaving tomorrow before making his way into his tent. Sakura watched his figure settle down to sleep before returning to her position by the fireside. Her eyes were annoyingly big...  
>"And still… A whim?" she said, talking to herself. "Kissing me it's a whim?"<br>As the night drew on the flames retreated into the embers and her thoughts whirled in her mind, she smiled. Oh, she had him now. She knew that he was going to leave me. Now it all made sense: he was going to dump me for her.

I went to my tent, walking fast and noisy. When I was next to her, I hit her and watched her with fury.

"You bitch!" I yelled.

"Karin, what's wrong?"

"You kissed Sasuke? Oh, you're so dead, sweet-heart!" I went in my tent, where Sasuke was sleeping. I kicked his back to wake him up. "Get out!" I demanded.

"What the fuck, Karin?" he murmured sleepy.

"Kissing Sakura AND sleeping in my tent?"

"What?"

"I heard you two talking earlier."

"We're not together anymore and theoretically it's my tent, too."

"Practically, it was OUR tent. We're not together anymore, so yeah, I'm the girl and I'm pregnant. Now get the fuck out of here."

"Karin, why are you acting like this?"

"Because _there's only one thing that I like, and that's you. You're my only reason for doing anything anymore._"

His face got pale and his hands went cold.

"What the fuck?"

"I don't know where I know this, but I feel like it's important for you."

"It's nothing, I'm sorry. If you want, I'll leave. I will sleep with Naruto and Sakura if you want to be alone."

I held his hand while he was leaving.

"Why are your hands cold?"

"Because it's cold outside."

"You're not that fragile, Sasuke. What's with that quote?"

"You'll find out eventually. Just wait."

"Do you want to sleep here, with me?"

"Do you want me here?"

"I want you…"

"I'm sorry, Karin. I can't be with you." He said as he was exiting the tent.

I have a surprise for you. 

Due to the fact that I'm leaving tomorrow for a week, I'm gonna upload 2 chapters. Hope you like them!


	14. Tame me or let me be wild

Hope you like it! 

It was the last day of our exam. We successfully made it to the gate and we were waiting for it to open.

We had to fight a lot and I wasn't feeling hot at all. I stuck my ass in a lot of problems in that exam and Sasuke had to escape me, which wasn't very helpful to my "Forget him" plan.

I ignored Sakura the whole period. She'd become a nobody to me. It was the time to end the story. The exam was about to end and HE was about to leave. There are other sick and twisted guys. There have to be… I hope they are there, waiting for me… I just hope…

"Karin, are you okay?" Naruto asked me, full of compassion. He was looking straight in my eyes. My God, his eyes were so blue… They really were gorgeous!

"Yeah, it's just that my tummy hurts. I'm becoming fat."

"Come on, it's not like we're not gonna love you if you're a little fatter. You'll be thin after you born that baby. By the way, what are you planning to do with it?"

"I really don't know. I hope that I can kill it."

"You want me to do that for you?"

"Yes."

I hugged him. I really could feel his warmth. He was the opposite of Sasuke: sweet, yet hot, sociable, yet strong. I really admired him.

HE was watching with a cruel look. Yes, Sasuke was jealous, but the truth is that during these days, I really bonded with Naruto. He was that shoulder that I needed to cry on.

The gate gently opened. There weren't many teams waiting up in the line, so my guess was that we were lucky.

We went in school yard, where our teachers were waiting. Kakashi didn't look so happy and when we went to greet him, he only hugged Naruto and me.

"Good job, you two! Sasuke, Sakura, I'm very disappointed of you. You guys are anything but teammates. I've observed you carefully and nobody will be disqualified because you guys worked hard to protect each other, physically at least… Sasuke, you had to tell Karin that you're leaving her for more power during an exam in this period, when you know she's fragile? You attacked her heart and this will cost you. No, I won't punish you, nor will anybody in this village, except for her. She will when she feels like doing it and I won't defense you. And Sakura… you're the definition of a whore – no offence. You have sex with Naruto, fool Karin to think that you're a friend of hers just to spend more time with Sasuke and stab her when they fight and Sasuke's trying to let her go? Also, you know how Naruto feels about you… That kiss hurt him as bad as it hurt Karin. And you both are jealous because they spent a lot of time together? That's because you fucked up their feelings. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to report your behavior during the exam to the Hokage." He vanished; Naruto and I adopted a smile on our face.

But the smile didn't stay too long. I watched HIS eyes becoming wetter and wetter and I couldn't help it. I ran to him and held him in my arms. That hug was full of passion, yet full of sadness. His shirt was impregnated with my scent and with my tears.

"Sasuke, it hurts to see you leaving, but it's the most painful thing to see your eyes in pain. I don't wanna be that person who makes you feel like you just lost your world. I don't wanna be Itachi. I want to be that one girl that makes you come back for her, not that kind which you leave in tears. But I can't be what I wish I were. Promise me you'll try to leave it all behind, 'cause I can't do that if you can't. I know I said that you could have both, but I lied. You had to choose: me or Itachi, and you made it pretty clear that I'm not the winner here. It's okay, I don't blame you for nothing but for making me fall in love with you the way you did."

When I looked in his eyes, he was literally crying. Tears were flowing on his cheek, falling on the ground. I wiped them off and kissed his lips.

"It's the last time when I will look in your eyes as I do now. It's the last time when I want to see you cry. You let your guard down for me, it's my turn now. I free you of all the pain that I caused and I hope you will be happy. Find that girl that you won't leave and take care of her. I'm sure we'll meet again someday, but until then, let me find that guy who won't leave me teary. I want that guy to be Naruto because he reminds me of you. That's all… I still don't feel anything but pain, but he manages to make it stop, even just for a second. I love you, Sasuke Uchiha. You will always be THE ONE, but I'm happy with that second."

I smiled and I let down my arms. I walked away, but he caught me. He pulled me towards me. I could see Naruto and Sakura looking at us, but it was one of those moments when I couldn't care less. It was just me and him.

I was standing in front of him, feeling his abdominal muscles with my back. He was holding me tight in his arms and his head was resting on my shoulder. We were practically glued together. My ass was pressing on his dick, but it wasn't neither the time nor the place to get naughty.

"Why are you always there when I'm trying to move on?" I whispered in his ear.

"Because you're mine and I can't stand to see you with somebody else."

"You should've thought about that earlier. You also kissed Sakura just to hurt me. Sasuke, I'm not a piece of glass which you keep breaking and fixing. I'm a human. The glue can't handle all the broken parts. Fix me for the last time or let somebody else to."

"I love you, Karin…"

I closed my eyes as soon as I heard those words. I knew he wasn't lying, but I wish he was. I started to cry again and I felt him hugging me tighter.

"… That's why I can't choose Itachi over you. Will you come with me?"

"No… I can't. If I love you, I have to let you follow your path…"

"I will follow my path, I just want to follow it with you. I will protect you, don't be afraid."

"I'm not, but…"

I couldn't say anything more. The ground had many dark spots made by my tears.

"I know I screwed up… I know I screw you up… What's the point in fulfilling my dream if you're not there to celebrate with me? Karin, you made me love you, you made me want you, don't walk away just because you've seen my dark side."

"I've also seen your bright one."

"Which nobody saw since my family died…"

"What if there's nobody who will save me if you try to kill me?"

"So you don't trust me…"

"It's not like you've never tried to hurt me."

"Fine. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to. Think about it and let me know…"

He let me go and started to walk.

_Should I go after him? Should I stay here or walk away?_

"You bastard! You left a hole where my heart should be and you expect me to be all bright and shiny? Well, I'm not… I love you, but what if you don't love me, you're just afraid of loneliness. What if…?" I yelled as I watched his feet going away. He stopped and turned around.

"Stop talking about how I broke you, Karin! I know I'm an animal and I also know that you domesticated me. Let me be wild again or be my owner. That's up to you…Now, I'm gonna get drunk as fuck. Have a good day! Hey, Naruto!" Sasuke tried to get his attention. "Take care of her. Not that pink bitch who told me that she only fucked you to confuse Karin about her true intentions. I only kissed her to see if she was lying or not. Apparently she never loved you."

He left. Naruto came next to me and hugged me.

"It's gonna be okay." He comforted me.

"No. It's not!" I leaned my head on his shoulder and cried. "Take me home, please…"

So, I'll talk to you when I get back.

Hope I'll find some reviews there. *dreaming*

Take care of you!

_Also, The Puppet Master 19, hope you enjoyed this surprise!_


	15. My everything

Note 1: This chapter is inspired from some stories from DA. [I don't remember the stories exactly, I apologize for that, but I written it when I was on my trip and I had zero inspiration]

Note 2: Someone said in the review section something about Karin's mother. Let me clear this out: Karin's mom got pregnant when she was 15; it was written there that she wasn't a good girl, but she tried to raise Karin to be different than her. Karin was born when her mother (now 32) was 16. Hope this clears the things out!

* * *

><p><em>Dear diary,<em>

_I never was able to keep a diary. It's the one and only thing that I'll write here. Today I will write my pain. Just today… Sasuke…He was…_

_Soft white skin, bitten by me._

_Dark eyes, desireful yet hateful._

_A hoarse voice, screaming my name._

_Thin fingers scratching my back._

_The only thing I ever wanted so much it hurt._

_It was all I could do not to hurt him everytime I saw him, because he was desperately beautiful when he was screaming. _

_(He was always desperately beautiful)_

_Untouchable for the others, but me.  
>Irresistable.<em>_  
>The one thing I couldn't have all by myself, the forbidden fruit made all the sweeter by its forbidden nature.<em>

_Part of the thrill in loving him, wanting him, hurting him, and having him was the knowledge of what would happen to me if he left me here, alone._

_And that's what he did..._

_Beautiful, amazingly beautiful.  
>Red eyes which make me shiver.<em>

_Red blood which I wanna taste again._

_Black hair and white skin._

_Innocent.__ Delightfully innocent in my eyes._

_Corrupting him was the best thing I did in my life, the only thing I am truly proud of._

_Beautiful when he cried._

_Quiet when I told him to be._

_Loud when I wanted him to be._

_He was wrong..._

_Wrong to have, wrong to touch, wrong to hurt, wrong to want._

_I never cared about wrong and right, though, so I didn't care if Sasuke was wrong._

_It was the bad things that felt the best, after all._

_Perfect for the others, but broken for me._

_Beautiful when he broke._

_So fun to break._

_He might will, after he'll be away from me, but that doesn't matter. Talking about it won't make it go away. No matter who he tells, I still broke him. No matter who he tells, he was and is ruined for everyone but me._

_A crying boy needing love.  
>Needing comfort.<em>

_Needing someone._

_Twisted.__  
>He was scared and I was there, and I held him and he held onto me.<em>

_Soon enough, he was in my room, on my bed, and I took him._

_He cried and screamed and squirmed, which made me love him._

_I truly loved him. There is beauty in broken things, after all._

_Angry on his brother, but that was a façade.  
>Hateful in the others' eyes..<br>Strong.__  
>Stronger than I thought a boy as broken as he was can be.<em>

_I wanted to take him, wanted to break him and hurt him and make him mine, but I couldn't. He was stronger than me. _

_So I kissed him, and he knew that he was mine._

_I made him mine and now he will go away._

_Sasuke was... Sasuke is... Sasuke will be..._

_Sasuke was my everything._

* * *

><p>Sasuke and I decided to spend our last weeks together.<p>

But it wasn't the same, it was colder and more distant: like two friends who just happened to share the same bed.

"Welcome to your new home Uchiha Karin!" he said as he carried me over the threshold. He smiled. We were role-playing a wedding.

He carried me through the mansion and set me down just inside the bedroom as he reached back to close the bedroom door. He then turned his attention back to me as he planted a passionate kiss on my lips, which I instantly deepened. We walked each other backwards onto the bed without breaking the kiss. As our tongues battled for dominance, I slid my hands from around his neck down to the front of his shirt. When I began to undo his shirt, I knew that he couldn't do that anymore, but I wanted him for the last time so badly...

He removed his hands from my beautiful platinum hair, as he broke the kiss. He then placed his hands over mine.

"Karin, stop."

I looked at him with confusion written all over my face as he pinned my hands against the bed, he was avoiding eye contact.

"Karin, I can't," he said, closing his eye. „I guess that's it...I just can't do it anymore."  
>That was all he said to me before he got up and set on the edge of the bed. <em>What does he mean that he can't? It's not we've never done it before. I knew it was different, but I never thought it would be this different...<em>

"Sasuke, why?" I asked.

I sat on the edge of the bed slowly buttoning my shirt back up. He was just as confused as I was. He couldn't answer my question, a question he most expected, the question that he dreaded more than any other. I knew him. He knew me.

"Sasuke, why?" I asked again, the hurt evident in my voice.

He couldn't answer me because he didn't know the answer himself. I understood that, but he couldn't look at me either, he couldn't see the hurt in my eyes, he couldn't stand to see the pain that he had caused.

"I don't know, I just can't." was all he said before he got up and headed to the shower. He needed to think. I understood that too.

That was our „wedding night". And he ruined it. He tried multiple times that night, but he always ended up that he couldn't do it. Maybe he didn't love me anymore, maybe Itachi was distracting the crap out of him, maybe he just was scared or maybe he needed to use me. That would explain it, I was a tool to rebuild his clan and my "services" were not yet needed. But why did he do it before? _Because he loved you, you stupid bitch!_ I tried my best to be understanding, I tried to not let it get to me, but at times it was very difficult: times like today.

The following day, I was out with the girls. They got together once a month to go shopping and to eat. Not that I like them very much, I just decided to join them because Sasuke was really boring. And he was also hesitating any eye contact with me.

When I got home Sasuke was already there, sitting on the couch, deep in thought. I couldn't take it anymore; I had to know.

"Sasuke?" I asked as I straddled his lap, looking him straight in the eyes.  
>"Hm?" he replied not knowing where this was going.<p>

"Sasuke do you STILL love me?" I asked innocently, hoping that that would convince him to tell me the truth.

"Of course I do. Why would I want to spend time with you before I left if I didn't?"

That answer was expected, what was wrong with him? I wanted him to convince me, not to tell me what I was hoping. _Are you prepared for this one then?_  
>"Are you sure you don't just want to rebuild your clan and now you're impotent or something like that?" I smiled, hoping that this would relax him.<br>He narrowed his eyes.

"What gave you that idea?"

"Is that a no?"

"Of course that is a no, God dammit!"

"Then why won't you give yourself to me?"

He looked away, breaking eye contact. He knew me. He should have expected that question.

"I told you, I can't!"

I grabbed the sides of his face and forced him to look at me.

"You love me, but you can't fuck me. Sasuke, I'm not quite following. What the fuck is wrong with you?" he tried to look away but I held his head firmly in place and continued. "I accepted to spend time with you because I love you, not because I wanna fight again with your fears. So you're scared, you don't wanna climb that mountain again. Okay, I understand that. I don't want to force you into anything you're not prepared for, but limit my expectations at least. Do that or get the fuck out of my life! I'm done playing your games!"

That statement felt like a punch in the gut, the kind that makes you nauseous and sets your head spinning. I knew it did, that's why I said it. Maybe losing me would be his biggest weakness, not some weird dick that doesn't get hard.  
>"I would rather die than lose you," he said.<p>

"Then tell me why"

"I'm afraid"

Afraid? Afraid to go swimming in a cave or what the fuck? I have never heard Sasuke admit to being afraid of anything, and I wasn't even sure if he meant he was afraid to tell me why or if his reason why was because he was afraid. _He told you that he was afraid to lose you a few days ago! Stop mocking his feeling, you heartless bitch! _

"Afraid of what?" I asked, sounding much more sympathetic than I had before.  
>"I'm afraid to let someone that close to me again, even that someone who was close to me a few weeks ago."<p>

_Okay, that's weird…_

I closed my eyes and let his head drop. At first he looked down at his lap but then he decided to swallow some more of his pride and apologize. It was the least he could do to help atone for all the pain he had caused, even though I tried not to share it.

I felt his hand enclose around mine. When I opened my eyes I saw him looking back at me.

"I'm sorry," was all that he said but to me it meant so much more.  
>I smiled as he apologized and threw my arms around me.<p>

"Thank you," is what I said, my way of telling him that he was forgiven. He wrapped his arms around me as well. I was crying. _My God, girl, you can literally form a river...Dump that motherfucker if he makes you suffer that much!_ He really did love me. Maybe he missed me, I know I did. I hadn't had sex for over one month. Can you imagine that? Why did he fear letting me so close to him? Holding someone like him in my arms felt so right, I wanted to hold him closer, I wanted to show him how much I loved him, I wanted to be his again.  
>He pulled away from me, wiped my tears with his thumbs, and pulled me in for a kiss.<p>

He kissed me with all the passion he could muster, which I reciprocated ten-fold. Slowly, he laid my back on the couch beneath him before breaking the kiss and whispering breathlessly into my ear: "I'm ready." He took me to his bedroom.

* * *

><p><span>Next chapter will be full of sex! Hope you enjoyed this one! <span>

See you later! 

Xoxo, Laura!


	16. Love you when you're inside of me

Here's the next one! I've squeezed every romantic piece of my brain for it, haha.

* * *

><p>As I made out I felt him get harder and harder. I loved making him get that way. (I also missed it). His evil smile showed his true feelings for me. He unbuttoned my pants and didn't even bother to get me out of them. He just ripped my underwear and entered me. He's movements were something, now.<p>

I could see he was sweating, just like me. I screamed in pleasure and he loved that. He started moving faster and faster, I didn't think he still could do it that way. He was so strong he actually started moving me as I helped him enjoy it by shaking my hips.

He was hitting me against the wall but I didn't care. I was with him. Finally.  
>He let go of me and I fell to the floor, but he soon grabbed me and started to fuck me again. I was screaming and moaning so hard that my throat hurt.<br>He didn't stop for hours, I were his toy and I loved it. Just like the old times.  
>I heard him moan and I noticed he was finally done. As he let me go I fell again. I couldn't even walk properly. I couldn't even talk. I had a huge perverse grin on my face. That was all. He sat right next to me and kissed me.<p>

"You know I love you." He said while kissing me and sucking all my strength from me.

"Same."

"Let's do it again! But a little bit more romantic. Let's try out that one, too!"

We took a break while I went to the bathroom and freshened up. He put his tight jeans on, just because it was so fun for me to take them off.

"I can't live without you." he said under his breath when I returned in the bedroom. I bit my lower lip.

He kissed me slipping his tongue in and searching my mouth. Closing my eyes tight, I started to move my tongue with his and after a while Sasuke laid me down and got on top of me. He lead his kisses down my neck and started unbuttoning the pants which I'd put on when I went to the bathroom. He took them off and threw them somewhere in the room, then repeated the process with my bra. I was letting out moans and groans as he played with my boobs and gently kissed them, licking his way to my jaw. His hand were going down, drawing a thin line with his fingers.

He pulled me close to his body. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as his hands drifted from my hips to my butt. He pulled me. I replied by wrapping my legs around his waist. We continued to kiss. I was so into the kiss I didn't notice Sasuke driving me to the wall. I heard him softly groan and felt him get aroused slowly. Suddenly, I was thrown onto the bed. I gave a grunted cry in surprise as I fell onto it and bounced. I looked up and saw Sasuke, his bangs resting on my face. He slightly gave my breasts a squeeze and I gave a little moan. I slowly opened my eyes and watched him. He was now holding his upper body above me by his arms, each hand either side of my head.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his arousal showing strongly through his pants.

"I don't want this moment to ever end…" A tear could be spotted at the corner of my eye, trying to break through and escape on my cheeks.

He eyed me then lowered and kissed my lips. I swear I felt his tongue slightly lick them but before I could assure myself, he whispered, "Maybe it won't."

He started to kiss and suck the nape of my neck. Sasuke's hand slithered from my back to my lower stomach. I felt an adrenaline shoot from between my legs to my stomach, nervous and excited. His hand slipped further and further and one finger slowly slipped inside and began to softly but firmly rub my clit.

"But..." I hissed. "It..." I moaned when he slipped another in, slowly pushing in back and fro, still rubbing my clit slightly. "...will, soon."

"It's your choice, Karin." Sasuke whispered into my ear then nibbled and licked my lobe, another finger sliding in.

I breathed, "Yours too."

"I'm sorry for breaking you. I will try to heal the scars, just like a medical ninja." He softly said, his hand sliding away.

I gripped his wrist and stared at Sasuke in the eyes deeply. "Make love to me. It's the only way to heal the scars. Fuck all that bullshit, time doesn't heal anything. You can fix me, Sasuke!"

Sasuke's eyes were dead set on my lips. His head went forward and our lips clashed. His tongue ran across my lips as we kissed, this time I was positive. His tongue slowly tried to peep in between my lips, and I parted them, our tongues meeting. They curled and explored, mashed and tasted. He slid three fingers back into me. I moaned in the kiss, although I had been trying not to. Sasuke smiled. He pulled away and I took off his pants and underwear, producing a fully erected penis. My eyes lingered on it for what felt like an hour but more realistically a second and a bit. He fell back onto me, our kiss returning to how it had been. A few seconds later we stopped and stared at each other. It wasn't an awkward stare. It wasn't an asking stare. It wasn't a silent talking stare. It wasn't any kind of stare. A long needed peace settled over us.

Sasuke gave a strong thrust as he entered. I opened my mouth and gave a little gasp. I replied his thrusts with my own, just as strong and hard, yet soft and smoothe. Sasuke lowered his head next to mine and rested it on my shoulder, his fingers flexing behind my lower back. I softly moaned, rolling my head back, my own fingers running up his back, slightly gripping with my nails. I felt him shiver slightly. I lowered one of my hands to his lower back, slightly pushing him down everytime we thrust. He slid one hand to the back of my head as he thrust and pushed my head up, our lips locking briefly every now and then. His kisses were warm honey and felt very addictive. Everytime we kissed I always had it with my tongue, needing it more everytime. Slowly, his thrusts grew harder and faster. Sasuke moaned as he tanglied his fingers in my hair. I opened my eyes and looked at his beautiful face. His eyes were closed, head hanging off the neck. I could tell he had dreamt this before. Hoped for. I rolled my head back as the thrusts grew harder, mine replying just as. I took the hand away from his lower back and placed it on the back of his head.

"Sasuke...Yes, I'll come with you." I moaned, my insides growing eager. Sasuke's thrusts still weren't all too fast but they were long and hard as fucking ever and my insides craved it. "Oh..." I hissed, feeling myself grow more and more eager. Sasuke's thrust suddenly grew faster and faster. His mouth was clamped over mine, his tongue running all over my mouths inside, his sweet warm honey flavour spreading, making my cravings go bezerk. I kissed back, just as hard, the love growing like wildfire. "Sasuke..." I whispered, voice strained. I was so close to my climax, trying to hold off as long as possible to maintain this heavenly honey sweet heaven hovering over us.

"Karin...Glad to hear it." he whispered back, his voice raspy. "I...love you." He kissed my neck, licked it, nibbled, sucked, then stood up on his hands, his thrusts nearly breaking me. I dropped my hands from him, wrapping my legs around his waist so I was still able to thrust against him. I let out a loud moan as I reached climax, body shivering, insides fluttering, heart proppelling. I had my arms lay on the bed over my head, breathing hard, still a slight moan as Sasuke kept thrusting. A few seconds later he reached his and ejaculated on my stomach/chest/neck/bed. Not that there was a lot, just it kinda skimmed...

He fell on the bed next to me and dragged me to him. I hugged back, smelling his musky odour which I found sexy. I snuggled my head to his shoulder/neck. I softly and slowly kissed him. "I love you, too!"

* * *

><p><span>Don't forget to review this chapter! <span>

The next one will be uploaded as fast as I can, until then, take care!

Xoxo, Laura!


	17. Everybody loves me

Guys, I know it's short, but I'll update it tomorrow or the day after tomorrow! Enjoy it!

* * *

><p>We were lying on the floor, watching the ceiling. Nobody was saying a thing. It was pure silence.<p>

"So, you're saying that you'll come with me?" he broke the ice, asking me the question I was waiting for.

"I guess so…" it was hard. I was never good at making decisions. "Do you want me to? What if I interfere with your goals?"

"Then I'll have to kill you." he started laughing. Somehow, I didn't find it funny. "Oh… so you still don't believe me… Karin, if you don't wanna come, stay here. We'll see each other again, but if I find what I'm expecting from you in anybody else, I can't guarantee we'll be together again."

I closed my eyes. I knew he couldn't wait for me forever.

"I can't… I don't wanna see Orochimaru all day long."

"If you change your mind, let me know." He stood up and left the room. I watched the light from the hall invading the bedroom.

_Should I follow him? Should I stay here? Should I leave? _

I went after him. He was in the living-room, laying on the sofa and surfing through the channels.

"Sasuke, I'm going home. Our week has finished now. I'll tell you when you leave my final decision. Until then, take care and don't come looking for me."

"Okay. Do you want me to walk you home?" he said, still focusing on the TV.

"No… We'll see at the exams, and then when you leave. Good night."

He was a chameleon. His mood and his feelings were always adapting to mine, which would be okay if I weren't a chameleon myself.

I closed the door as loud as I could, so he knew that I was gone.

On my way home, I watched the stars. They were beautiful. It was a nice weather, it was warm, yet the wind gave me chills. I wanted him here… _Girl, just go home! _

I lived very close to him, so my walk was short. I took off my clothes as I went to my bedroom, so when I got there I was already in my underwear. I jumped on the bed and closed my eyes. _Now, I will fall asleep and tomorrow it's all gonna be perfect!_

* * *

><p><em>You fucking retarded alarm! I fucking hate you! Rot in pieces! <em>

I pressed the "off" button. I checked my phone. 10 messages from… many people and 3 missed calls from Naruto. I opened my Inbox and started to read them carefully.

1. From: Naruto. _Karin, good luck today! I hope you pass the exam!_

2. From: Naruto. _P.S.: I'll pick you up at 3 p.m. Okay? _

3. From: Naruto. _Oh, in case Sasuke doesn't pick you up. Text me if he does._

4. From: Sakura. _I know you're still mad at me, but good luck today._

5. From: Hinata. _Karin, I really hope we won't have to fight together. I really like you. Take care of you today! _

6. From: Unknown. _Hey! It's Gaara here. I'm back in Konoha for the exam. Meet me today! Btw, good luck and I heard you're pregnant. How are you feeling?_

7. From: Unknown. _It's me again! I forgot, this is Temari's phone, I forgot mine in the village, but I'll give you my number today. _

8. From: Unknown. _Karin, this is your Lord! I can't reach Sasuke, so tell him that I don't like to wait. We'll see each other tomorrow. How's my baby doing? *lol*_

9. From: Kakashi_. The exam starts at 5 pm. Don't be late._

10. From: Ino._ I hope you're okay!_

That text from Orochimaru indisposed me. Sasuke didn't even call… But what really surprised me was that the people in this village loved me. I checked the clock… it was 12.16.

_Should I step on my ego and call Sasuke? I mean, it's his last day here. _I didn't know what to do. I dialed his number, and then pressed that green button.

"Hey, this is Sasuke! I can't answer right now, so leave a message!"

My voice was shaking, but I couldn't give up on him that easily.

"Sasuke… I wanted to see if you're okay. Well, are you? Anyway, call me back when you get this message. Talk to you later."

I pressed the red button and went to take a shower.

I took care of myself like I used to do until I got here. I hydrated my skin, made a million masks for my face and my hair, waxed my whole body and chose the best clothes and the best make-up for today. Today was the end of this life. Sasuke will be gone, so my skin will look glamorous again. I will be calm again, my life won't be distracted by any boy and I won't allow any stress in my life.

I heard some knockings on the door. It was Naruto.

"Already?" I let my surprised face to interfere.

"Oh-my-God! Karin, you look stunning. Whoever said that nobody's perfect didn't meet you. And it's 3:15."

"Thank you. I must have lost track of time… Anyway, can we go?"

"Sure." He took my hand, dragged me outside, closed the door and forced me to walk. "Come on, you silly blonde!" He laughed. "Have you spoken to Sasuke yet?"

"No. I left him a message. I bet he's packing and training. Leave him."

"We have to stop by his house and take him with us."

* * *

><p><span>That was it! I know, short, but I apologize for it! <span>

The next chapter will be longer and more interesting. This was just a filler...

Take care of you!

XOXO, Laura!


	18. Swallow my pride

The next chapter, just like I promised.

And this story is almost over...

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, open the door!" Naruto yelled pointlessly.<p>

"He's not here, let's go!"

"I'm not giving up so easily, you should know better."

Naruto always made me confused.

"Hey, Naruto, why didn't you fall in love with me? I mean, come on, look at me, I'm gorgeous." I heard myself talking. I regretted asking that thing the whole day.

"Who said I didn't?" He managed to break the door. Sasuke hurried up with a towel wrapped around his hips.

"Naruto, are you having problems with the anger management? It was my fucking door…"

"You didn't answer when I screamed your name."

"That's because I was showering and the sound of the water overwhelmed yours? I did feel the little earthquake you provoked. What do you want?"

"I came to take you to the exam."

"Thanks mom, but I can do this on my own."

"Come on, Sasuke, you don't want your last day to be like this."

"Wait, I'm gonna get dressed as soon as possible."

I couldn't believe it. He didn't even said hi to me… He literally ignored me. It's not like he couldn't talk to me, he just didn't want to.

He returned wearing some hot dark-blue jeans and a yellow T-shirt.

The destination was the Arena. The third exam was about fighting with a randomly chosen student 'till we almost died. I had to admit, I was scared. When we got there, Sasuke grabbed me gently and asked Naruto to leave us alone.

"Have you made a decision yet?" he asked with a serious expression on his face.

"Yes… I'm not coming with you. As far as I'm concerned, we're no longer together. I'm done being that sweet girl. You are not welcomed in my heart anymore." I avoided the eye-contact 'cause I knew I couldn't resist his onyx eyes.

"Are you breaking up with me, Karin?"

"Yes."

"Are you breaking up with me while looking at your shoes, Karin?"

"You know I can't look into your eyes."

"That's because you don't want it to end like this."

"It has to!" I lift up my head and let him see my crying eyes and my wet cheeks. "It has to…"

Gaara was around and when he saw me crying, he came right away next to me.

"What have you done to her, Uchiha?" he asked with his spooky voice. He took me and pressed my head onto his chest, his hands protecting me. I felt safe in his arms.

"Stay out of it, Gaara! You know you can hurt her more than I've ever had."

"Sasuke, I promise I won't hurt her. Now go, let me deal with her, maybe I can calm her down."

My raven-haired guy left, leaving me in Gaara's arms.

"He's leaving me tonight and he's expecting me to come with him… I can't… I don't want to see Orochimaru every day, I just can't! And I'll be a burden to him and he won't love me anymore if I interfere with his goals and I'm not making any sense and you'll laugh because I'm so stupid and maybe you'll take advantage of me too!"

"Karin, I won't do anything you don't want me to do!" Gaara whispered while running his hand through my hair. "You helped me when I was helpless, I think I can fix your broken heart. Come on, just calm down!"

I leaned my head on his shoulder and continued to cry.

"Gaara, I'm gonna fail today and he won't love me anymore because… he just won't."

"So what? Fuck it, you can have every guy in this city. What am I talking about? You can have every guy in this world kissing your feet if you want to. Come one, you little piece of heaven! Prove him that you're better off without him."

"But I'm not…"

"You really want him to see your weakness? He knows you, but only that thought that you want to be pretty for another person will kill him…"

"He doesn't care…"

"He does. Now man up!"

"But I'm a woman. I'm a whore."

"You are annoying the crap out of me!" he pushed me away so he could see my eyes. He looked at them deeply while putting his hands on my shoulders. "You're not a whore for falling in love. You're a strong girl, he just weakened you a little bit. You have water protecting your body, but your heart is vulnerable. Make a shield there, too. Go kick some asses there, I have to meet up with Temari and Kankuro before the exam."

I went straight to my place in the Arena. It was full and I couldn't see any familiar face. My eyes were constantly searching for somebody they met before, but it was pointless.

"Excuse me, are you Karin Kimura?" a young boy asked me.

"Yes, why are you asking?"

"Oh, I just heard that Sasuke's bitch is extremely good-looking, which is apparently true."

"Sasuke's bitch?" I raised my eyebrow and looked him in the eyes. I noticed that he was laughing – he actually was stupid enough to find that a joke. "Sasuke and I broke up, sorry to ruin your dreams. Now I'm hot, single and… not interested in you."

"Oh, sexy and bad…"

I wanted to give a proper answer to his exclamation, but I saw Naruto coming to me.

"Hey, Karin! What's up with you?" Naruto told me as he sat next to me.

"I seem to be Sasuke's bitch and this boy here wants an autograph, maybe a blow job."

"Okay. Get out of here, boy! I think you know that I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I have a beast in me."

That freak walked away, leaving me alone with my… best friend, I guess.

"I broke up with Sasuke. It's over."

He took my hand and held it for a while with his own.

"It's cold." Naruto noticed.

"My hands are always cold. So are my lips and my feet. But the other places of my body usually are very h…warm, sometimes too warm."

"Karin, I'm not that kind of guy whose brain is in his balls. Yes, you're hot, but I'm not gonna point that out everytime I'm with you. Your skin is HOT because of your blood flow, stop being so scared. I know you don't usually let people in, but I'm as close to you as you let me to be."

I sighed. I really wanted to thank him, but it would've been pointless. He didn't want to get in my bed, he wanted to be my friend.

"Good, I hope you're all here." The Hokage started, holding a microphone in her right hand and a paper in the left one. I really admired her, she was old, but beautiful and she really had the sense of humor. Besides that, Tsunade always helped me when I needed, even though it wasn't necessary. "This is the last exam and I hope you'll all pass it. Before that, I'd like to make an announcement: as I think everybody knows, Sasuke Uchiha is leaving Konoha tonight at his own will. Orochimaru wanted him and he was a fool for accepting the proposal, but it's his choice. I decided to start the exam with this because I don't want anybody to go and beg him to stay with us. No. It's his own choice, but if he leaves, he won't come back and if he kills somebody from the village, I will get him killed. I tried to talk him out of this, but he didn't listen, so we can't interfere, it's his life, but people have already started calling him a traitor. So that would be all with this subject, moving on to the main reason you're all here. So, when you hear your name you have to come here, in the Arena and fight. I guess you all know that the loser will… lose the exam!" She let the microphone down for a few seconds, then started to speak again. " I won't allow any major injuries and if you do intend to hurt your opponent badly, you will be disqualified." She walked to her seat and looked on that paper. "Let's finish with you… Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, come here and show me what you got."

They both stood up and started to walk. Sakura was terrified and Sasuke was confident. That exam was won from the moment Tsunade called the pink haired to come and fight him.

"That's so unfair!" Naruto whispered into my ear. "He's beating the crap out of her."

"I don't care. She deserves it. And why do you care? It's not like you like her."

"She's my team mate, Karin!"

"My fucking God, she's full of blood. I know that look on Sasuke's face and it's not good news. That curse-mark is also activated!"

* * *

><p><span>I looooove the next chapter, it's full of emotions. Hope you will like it too!<span>

Take care of yourselves and review!

XOXO, Laura!


	19. The end of the beginning

So this is the last chapter of the first story! 

Hope you'll like it and you'll check out the other stories too!

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, what are you doing? You won this, don't come with that kunai any closer, please!" Sakura was begging, looking in Sasuke's cold eyes. "What if I was Karin? Where's your heart?"<p>

"She took my breath away and left a hole where my heart should be."

His kunai was getting closer and closer to Sakura who was immobilized and terrified. Her tears made a lake and she was swimming in it.

When he was inches away from her, he stopped.

"Forgive me!" he told her and helped her to sit up. "It's okay, Sakura. I'm sorry that you lost the exam, but it's just how it goes. I don't know why I attacked you, the important thing is that you're safe."

"Uchiha won!" Tsunade screamed and the crowd's reaction was as loud as I expected. _You stupid fan-girls, he's still mine…_

He went to his seat and watched everything from there. Sakura didn't move at all, Tsunade had to take her into a room and helped her to fall asleep.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga please come here and show me what you got!" Tsunade said when she finished with Sakura.

"What? I can't fight Hinata!" Naruto turned red and he panicked.

"Just acknowledge her powers already! She's strong! Don't hurt her… Go!" I gave him a little push and he started to walk in the Arena.

As much as I wanted to pay attention to the fight, Sasuke was distracting me. He was playing with his fingers so the time passed faster. He wanted to see me fight.

He raised his head and our eyes met. His Sharingan was still activated, so he was following something. But what? I bit my lip and he smiled ironically. He was furious, his eyes were just like they used to be: cold and emotionless.

I was so into watching him that I forgot about Naruto.

"Hinata Hyuga is the winner! Both players are healthy and there's no sign of major injuries. Thank you both!"

What? Hinata won?

"How come, Naruto?" I asked him when he was back.

"You were right, she's powerful. Passing this exam isn't as important as friends. So I let her win. She worked hard, so I took your advice, I acknowledged her."

"Karin Kimura, you're next, come here. You're fighting with… Sabaku no Gaara."

My heart minimized when I heard that. Sasuke's face also became paler and Naruto started to freak out as well.

With Gaara? Oh my fucking God, that was it.

I walked in the Arena and prepared myself. I watched him as he was approaching.

We couldn't fight. We had the same powers and he was far more skilled than me. Also, my belly was big enough to make me uncomfortable.

"Sorry, Karin… I won't hurt you, but I'll have to try. And for that, I am sorry."

One sand-sword was coming fast to get me. My water shield did its job, but it was weaker than usual. That baby was killing me from the inside. I wetted his sand and it was harder to control, but it was not enough.

WHAT? I couldn't create water no more. Why is this happening to me?_ Don't be stupid, girl, your blood is 90% water. It's that baby's fault, but you can't do anything about it now. Cut your wrists, take some blood, mix it with his sand and freeze the motherfucker. _

I took a kunai, closed my eyes and felt how something cold was penetrating my skin. I saw some red liquid pouring from the wound. I did how SHE told me to. SHE always helped me in situations like that. SHE was calm. SHE was… me. SHE was the person I was before I met HIM.

"You bitch!" Gaara screamed. He was angry and he couldn't control the monster inside him no more. It took all his chakra to move his sand now, but that should've been the end for me.

Gaara moved all of his sand to me and he managed to surrender my water shield.

"Sand coffin!" he whispered.

Fuck. The water won't resist any longer. _Karin, be strong. Freeze the shield. It'll break, but it's your only chance. _It was impossible. I didn't have any strength left. _Karin, you know what to do. Do it, not prejudices. You and Sasuke are over. Do it. _

I froze the water, but it broke. Gaara withdrew his sand and came near me and hugged me.

"Karin, I'm so sorry. It wasn't my fault, I couldn't control it."

"It's okay!" I managed to say. I raised my head and looked him in the eyes. The eye-contact was my weapon. "I like you and I don't care about this exam." I leaned my head and pressed my lips against his. He opened his mouth just a little bit, but that was all I needed. My tongue penetrated his mouth and danced with his. He was totally distracted so he didn't notice when I introduced a kunai in his stomach. "I'm sorry, Gaara. We're even now!" I looked in the gallery. Sasuke was just leaving.

"No. We're not even. You didn't hurt me, you just hurt my body. Go after Sasuke!" he kissed my hand and smiled. "I'll be around for another week, we'll talk about what happened".

I announced Tsunade what Gaara was the winner and started running. I had to catch Sasuke. I had to…

* * *

><p>"Not even saying goodbye?" I asked the boy who was packing his stuff in front of me.<p>

"Do I have to?" he wasn't even looking at me, which really pissed me off.

"I think you have to. You owe me at least that."

"Why? We're not a couple anymore and you're kinda' busy screwing everything that moves, so what's with this wish of yours?"

"What are you rambling about there? I didn't sleep with anybody but you in the last months."

"Maybe you're right, but you would fuck Naruto or Gaara, right? Why not, maybe both…"

"You're leaving me, Sasuke… I can't follow your path, so we're… over. And no, I don't wanna fuck anybody and I can't do it… not now, especially. Please, don't tease me about it anymore."

"Karin…" he looked at me and closed his luggage. "I'll miss you."

I started to cry uncontrollable. I was sitting there, in front of him and crying.

"I don't want you to leave me alone." I covered my face with my palms. "What am I gonna do here alone?"

He came closer and kneeled down. He took my hands and lifted my head with his fingers.

"I'm sorry." Somehow, I was expecting that. But it wasn't helpful at all. It even made my pain even worse. "It's always gonna be something special between us, you know it. But you're a distraction, you know that too. Just understand this and let me go, I know what I'm getting myself into. I'm sorry for everything you've been through because of me. I am…" he kissed me on the forehead and then stood up. "I have to go. Just tell me, what are you going to do?"

"New York." I whispered. "I'm becoming again that ego-centric bitch that I've been my whole life."

He smirked.

He kissed me deeply and painfully.

He left.

He closed the door behind him.

He was... gone.

And that was the moment that ruined me.

That was the moment that ruined everything around me.

That was the moment the ruined the others.

**"Fuck!" I cursed because that needle was penetrating my vein. It hurt. My whole body hurt. My insides. My outsides. Everything. **

**"Fuck you, Sasuke Uchiha!" A girl called Karin Kimura stated as she let herself fall onto the bed. Her eyes were red and her smile was as fake as HIS promises.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>END OF PART 1!<span>**

**(The next part will be called _Desires hidden in the darkness _**

**and I will upload the first chapter as soon as I can so you will get the chance to **

**tell me your opinion about it).**

* * *

><p><span>I hope you guys enjoyed the first part and I'll look forward for your reviews! <span>

Take care and I wish you an awesome day!

XOXO, Laura!


End file.
